A Conspiracy Unmasked
by mirkwood-elf-2931
Summary: Sequel to AUJ - Almost a year later in Mirkwood, there is an ill plot against Thranduil & Legolas. What will happen when three Elves have gone missing, at the same time Aragorn & Arwen are coming for a visit? Will they be able to save everyone? - DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** These characters and settings do not belong to me. Thalawen and Landailyn and the rest are either completely made up or belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Also please note that there is NO slash, harsh language or sexual content in this story! Though there is some character angst, true friendships (_means again that there is NO slash_) and a little romance as you all know from my other two fanfics: 'Shadow in the Trees' and 'An Unexpected Journey'! I personally suggest they be read first in order to know what is being talked about and referred to in this third sequel!  
  
**A CONSPIRACY UNMASKED**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931  
  
  
**CHAPTER 1  
  
  
**

Tall and proud stood a she-Elf, blonde haired and pale skinned with full pink lips, dark brows and blue eyes.  
  
These oceanic orbs watched closely over the fifteen newest recruits in her army, as they practiced and trained for their new purpose in life, to protect and serve the rulers and residents of northern Eyrn Lasgalen, most commonly known as northern Mirkwood, the Elven-king's realm.  
  
To those outside of the Elven race, they all seemed naturals with their newly distributed weapons, but a few tended to make mistakes, which was expected, but also the reason for their training and needing to be 'looked over'.  
  
Landailyn Windsong was their superior and her very presence made some of them more nervous than they would ever admit to. Her appearance certainly didn't seem to help matters; her gaze was stern, her eyes squinted now and then and her jaw was set in concentration, as she paced from area to area.  
  
Most of the fifteen knew there had never been a female in charge before and those who'd heard rumors wondered how well or strictly she had been running things over the last two years. Though one could not judge on first look and appearance, as they did know her abilities in fighting could match their prince's renowned skills any day and all immediately respected her for just that. But from now on they would see for themselves exactly what she was like.   
  
A few minutes more and they were finally relieved as the attention was taken off of them; when Prince Legolas was suddenly standing next to her still, watchful form.  
  
"How are things going?"  
  
"Good. They're all doing very well. They remind me some of myself." She grinned at him.  
  
Legolas returned the gesture, as they began moving casually along a stone walkway. "I know what you mean. All that training with our fathers when we were young..."  
  
"You two are still very young."  
  
They turned inward toward each other to find Thranduil walking directly behind them. Though he was not looking at either of them, but at the groups of trainers and trainees around them, as if he were only partially listening to them and speaking absently.  
  
"Good morning, my lord." Landailyn greeted with a small bowing of her head.   
  
Without meaning to, the new warriors' eyes all widened in visible sight for anyone to see. Now the prince_ and _king were watching them?  
  
"Good morning, captain. You speak true, they _are_ doing quite well."  
  
"Aye, they'll be ready for real battle in no time." She tried to keep this quieter, just between the two she walked with, so those not paying attention would not catch it.  
  
But two young male Elves in the crowd of newcomers were straining to hear every word said. "Did you hear that? Real battle!" They cheered together, clasping each other's hands at head level, in much excitement.  
  
"Yeah, Ny, Ech," One of their female companions, Alathyn, addressed them sarcastically. "Just what we need around here, more of this army brought to war. Do you not remember why we're even here? Because they have lost so many they fear they could not hold out if the palace or city was attacked again!"  
  
"Alright, we're sorry!" Echorren apologized for he and his best friend, Nylaro, although, as soon as she turned away, they continued to cheer silently to one another.  
  
Unaware of this conversation, Landailyn smiled over the young Elves in training, but the happiness of the sight soon left her, for her sense of heightened hearing picked up on a maturing sound. To her ears it sounded like thunder in the close distance of a coming storm, but today there was not a cloud in the bright blue sky, even as far as she could see.  
  
"Landailyn...?" Legolas and his father were some yards away from her now, but the prince shortly spotted his friend in overlooking the grounds. She had stopped along the path they were walking, half facing the opposite direction, staring off into space as though fixed in a trance.  
  
And very soon Legolas would see exactly why.  
  
Bursting through a small gateway to the rear courtyard, twelve steeds all of gray and white, entered, heading for the stables. It was Deyinar, Landailyn's new second in command and his group, finally returning from a far hunt they had set out on a week before. However, some horses were not occupied and atop those that were, most of the riders did not sit alone; for they held the unconscious and wounded in front of them.  
  
Landailyn stayed where she was only for a second and then she was running swiftly toward her men.  
  
It was then Thranduil and Legolas and most everyone else, realized what was wrong. Landailyn had heard the pounding of hooves against the terrain beneath. "Help them. I will summon the healers." Thranduil told his son, making as fast as possible for the inside of their home.   
  
"Deyinar!" Landailyn called, as he slid down from his horse. "What happened?!" Full alarm flooded her emotions at the frightening fact than yet more of her men could be lost. There had been twelve that had gone on the trip. Ten of the army's own and two younger male Elves brought along by their fathers, but thankfully they seemed not to be hurt, only afraid for the wounded men surrounding them. Only six could she count in total with so many other bodies now rushing and bustling by.  
  
"Captain," Deyinar breathed deeply, putting a hand on her shoulder and hanging his head. He was actually quite a bit older than she, but nonetheless he admired her strength and abilities as their rightfully chosen commanding officer. "We...were ambushed...at least three leagues from here."  
  
They had ridden nearly ten miles wounded as they were? Landailyn's mouth was left to gape at this information.  
  
"We never even...heard..." But Deyinar didn't finish; his eyes closed and he went completely limp.   
  
Landailyn had to step quickly forward to catch him. Letting him lean against her own body, an arm going around to his back and one upon his chest to keep him standing, but she could not do it for long and was glad when she heard thumping footfalls coming up behind her. She turned her head just enough to see whom it was. "Legolas, a little help..."  
  
He took the weight of the taller man from her, moving him over to a wall's wide ledge and setting his body down. "Father is summoning the healers." He explained, searching the second in command for injury, when he looked to his right near his shoulder.  
  
Landailyn was holding her hand out for him to see. It was blood.  
  
Meanwhile, from the rest of the troops that had stayed behind that morning many came to aid their fellow soldiers, but the newer, younger ones tried to stay out of everyone's way.  
  
Alathyn sighed sadly. "Our first day… See what battle brings us?" She glared at Echorren and Nylaro, before facing the other way to leave the scene, her friend Evanyne following.  
  
They shrugged slightly at one another, continuing to watch with interest as the captain now ran here and there, helping with what she could, directing and ordering those caring for the injured Elves. It was obvious she cared very much for the numbers in the seemingly ever-abating host of man-at-arms that Mirkwood had.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
"Hey,"  
  
As Landailyn entered the Great Hall, she looked upward and over.  
  
Legolas was visible to the right of her, sitting sideways on the stairs to the thrones, his legs dangling over the edge. With nothing else to do, he had come into the quiet, empty hall to think a while. "What have you been doing?"  
  
"Helping in the stables." Wearily, she slumped down onto the flat top of a wooden chest, resting her back against the huge pillar it sat next to.  
  
The prince made a distraught facial expression. If he had known that she was still working so hard, he would have helped her.  
  
"We have been doing so well these past months. No adversity, no tragedy. No one dead...and now this."  
  
With his hands behind him, Legolas slid off the stairs and landed lightly six feet below to the floor, walking over to stand in front of her. "Worry not; we have been told that all of them are faring far better than before."  
  
"But there were _ten_ of them, Legolas; four are _gone_. A boy lost his father right before his eyes."  
  
Legolas looked away sorrily from her saddened visage, but he knew she would be all right after a while. He was just as hurt by this as she was, but still reminded himself what it had been like at the Battle of the Hornburg. It had pained his heart mortally to have walked about afterward and seen the torn and broken bodies of the dead and dying. For there had been more Elven than Human that day at sunrise, when the Uruks were driven away with the help of Gandalf and the Rohirrim.  
  
He sighed, breaking from the memory to yet another pressing one. "I only remembered, I must go take care of a matter for Father. I'll see you before you leave?"  
  
"Aye, I'm going to go see if Deyinar is awake." Landailyn rose from the chest. "I'll let you know what he says about what happened."  
  
The Elven prince nodded and walked hastily from the room.  
  
  
**TBC ...****  
  
**~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
**mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
**Like it so far? It probably won't be as good as my other fics, cuz' Thala isn't adding her touches of writing to this! And cuz' I'm running out of ideas for writing here, being as I'm all by myself! (It's cool, Thala, I'm not blaming you for not helping me.) But if stuff starts not sounding good, I'm sorry…it's probably just me! LOL!  
So, did you guys all have a good Christmas and New Years? I got Lord of the Rings and Pirates of the Caribbean stuff for Christmas! And thank you, Thala, for what you got me! She got me a gold Austrian crystal tennis bracelet and earring set! It's pretty!  
I also went to Beth's house after Christmas and I'm _so_ happy, cuz' I got a boyfriend out of it! LOL! Beth's boyfriend's best friend, Tony, asked me out on the 28th! So he lives in Oklahoma near Beth (about 40 miles from me) so it sucks that it's a 'long distance relationship', but we're gonna give it a chance! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A CONSPIRACY UNMASKED**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931  
  
  
**CHAPTER 2  
  
  
**"Will he be all right? Will they _all_ be all right?" Landailyn had appeared at the side of Calatria, as the healer checked Deyinar's current vitals.  
  
The medical Elves that had treated the male Elf found that he had been penetrated with an arrow through his right side, but it had not been very deep and had been removed, most likely by one of his companions, before any serious damage had been caused.  
  
She smiled over at the captain she had intensely cared for in Isengard nearly two years before and who she had barely seen since. "They will. How are you? I'm deeply sorry to hear about your friend." Calatria had held the Noldor she-Elf in contempt then, as she knew that Landailyn's deadly shoulder wounding had been her fault. But on the way to Lothlorien, after overhearing a few conversations between the two during the nights in camp, she realized Thalawen had never meant or wanted to hurt Landailyn at all.  
  
"Thank you. And I'm doing well. I came to see if Deyinar had awoken, so I might speak with him."  
  
"Well," The older she-Elf sighed. "I fear it might be a while, if you're prepared to wait. Or I could find you when he does."  
  
"Actually, I wish to sit with him, if it's all right?"  
  
"Of course." Calatria beamed brightly. "I'll be around, if you should need me."  
  
An hour had passed when it was that the captain's second in command awoke to uncomfortable feelings and sensations. A groan caught her attention and she spoke soft Elvish words to let him know where he was and what was going on.  
  
His eyes fluttered open to hearing her peaceful voice.  
  
"Deyinar? Do you remember what I'm telling you?"  
  
"Yes, my captain." The Elf smiled faintly, sucking in a deep breath, trying to regulate his breathing around his injury. "How are the rest?"  
  
"Calatria has told me they will be fine. And your families have been notified. I already know how you're feeling, so I'm not even going to ask." Landailyn sat back again in her chair for another wait, folding her arms across her chest. She was going let him be awake for a bit, before she would ask him to tell his story.   
  
But she wouldn't have to.  
  
Once fully alert, Deyinar realized he needed very much to tell someone what had taken place that morning for those who had gone on the hunting trip. Sitting himself up half way in bed, he began. "They had tracked us since Emyn-nu-Fuin...we were attacked not a quarter of an hour ere we arrived here."  
  
Landailyn looked over at him, sitting forward in her seat.  
  
"There were many...Orcs, of course, what else…both large and small. There were few at first, but their number grew larger by the second, at least a hundred against us twelve in the end. With Dol Guldur destroyed, I assume they now dwell there. I fear they may think we will retaliate and decide to come here first. Myael, Palan, Ornir and Rokko." Shaking his head, he named off the companions that had fallen from the rest of the injured group. "We could not bring them with us, there was no time, we had to get away." He looked shamefully from her gaze.  
  
"It is well, Deyinar," She put a consoling hand on his forearm. "You did all you could. We should only be grateful to have lost no more than we did." She rose and went around to the other side of the small bed.  
  
"Is it night yet? Are you going home?" He wondered casually.  
  
"Yes, it is night. And no, I'm staying for a while, but I leave you now to get more rest, as I must speak with Lord Thranduil and Prince Legolas. Thank you for telling me what happened. I'll come see you again on the morrow."  
  
He nodded and she left to seek out the two lords.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
The captain and prince of Eyrn Lasgalen stood before its elder high-ruler. Landailyn had only finished relating what Deyinar had told her and now the three were trying to come up with a solution to yet more possible threats against their home.  
  
"Father, we must eliminate them ere they can try anything." Legolas did not want to take their army out to this 'war', he would fight them all himself if he could, but four were already dead because of these Orcs as it was.  
  
And this was something even Landailyn could not see being helped by anything or anyone else, but their own legion of warriors.   
  
"Nay, it is too great a risk." Thranduil tried to wave the subject off, refusing to look at either of the young Elves in the room.  
  
"Then we are risking the lives of our people! We cannot just do nothing while waiting for them to come here, which is most likely what will happen!"  
  
"My lord," Landailyn stepped forward, trying to get through to the king for Legolas' sake. "Do you not remember what has happened the last _two_ times now? We lost so many because we were attacked unawares even though we were in our own territory. If we reversed this, we would most likely claim victory more quickly and without such a great loss. We cannot keep recovering our army with new warriors every time we lose more. Soon there will be none left to recruit."  
  
A moment went by, where Thranduil looked as though he would argue in return, but he could see that Landailyn and his son were right. And when still he said nothing, he merely looked up into their faces. He could feel a sense of desperate pleading from both of them, even see it, but how could he let either of them go? How could he let them go into battle when they could very well be sending themselves to their own deaths? Although he rarely showed it, he loved his only son more than anything and did not know what he would do if this cost Legolas his life. For during the War of the Ring when Mirkwood was not receiving word of their prince's current well being, he often wondered if his son was even still alive.  
  
And what would he tell his closest friends, Landailyn's parents, if their daughter did not return?  
  
"Father, you need not worry about us." Legolas figured this to probably be what was going through his father's mind right about now. "This is nothing compared to what we have faced in the past." He spoke of his time with the Fellowship, though his father did not know just how many Orcs were in the battles he and his friends had been in, thousands upon thousands each time from the armies of Mordor and Isengard. But he also spoke for Landailyn, she had never been in any battles quite so large, but she had seen and fought enough all at once to imagine what it had been like.  
  
"Nay, my lord, and I assure you I have Legolas' back." She smiled at them.  
  
"And I have Landailyn's."  
  
Thranduil closed his eyes, his decision made. "Alright, you may do as you think best."  
  
"Thank you, Father."  
  
"Yes, thank you, your highness and I bid you good night." Said Landailyn, bowing and turning to accompany Legolas out of the room. "We set out at dawn?"  
  
"I don't have a better time. How many men are we taking?"  
  
"I say at least a hundred."  
  
"I suppose that will be enough...in case we too are ambushed."  
  
Thranduil listened to their fading words. He could not deny the bad feeling he had about all of this. "Please, keep them safe." He prayed to the Valar, now that he was alone. "They must come home."  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
The next morning, just before sunrise, Landailyn stood before one hundred of her best warriors in the side courtyard; explaining in short to them why they had been called there.   
  
When her speech was done, she saw nothing but determination gleaming in each pair of eyes, such as that of a soldier ready for a war that he more than expected to win. So to this plan, no one objected.  
  
She nodded. "I am not for sure how long we will be gone, but gather whatever weapons, armor and traveling supplies you think you can carry. We leave in an hour."  
  
After dismissing her soldiers, Landailyn went to see Deyinar to tell him of where they were going. Of course he wished to come, but she forbid it and simply ordered him to get well and to soon be on his feet to relieve the temporary second in command in his place and take over.  
  
"Good morning. Are you ready?"  
  
Landailyn came from the room to see Legolas coming toward her down the hall. "Almost, I must tell my parents,_ then_ I'll be ready."  
  
He nodded, trying not to laugh and bid her farewell for the time being. "Good luck." He then added when she had turned her back.  
  
"Oh," She stopped to glance back with a glare. "Thanks."  
  
She rode quickly to her own attractive little home in the surrounding forest. Slowing her horse to make a stop in the front, she dismounted and hurried inside.  
  
"Good morning, my daughter!" Her mother stepped into the dining area. "Finally, you come home! What happened last night that kept you?"  
  
What her parents didn't know, is that she had come home to sleep in her own bed for a few hours, but left again before they arose for the day.  
  
Landailyn gave a one-shouldered shrug. "What a warrior at a palace does."  
  
Her father chuckled, as he entered the room. "Your mother just loves the simple answers you give, don't you, dear?"   
  
Andolan pressed her lips together forming a thin line; she was not very amused.  
  
Landailyn smiled and moved past her. "I stayed on duty to discuss things with Legolas and Lord Thranduil and I just came to retrieve a few things."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Are you going back?"  
  
They both began asking questions at the same time, following her to different rooms as she gathered different items.  
  
"Yes," She replied simply, but had to explain further this time, for she would be gone for more than one night. They watched as she took off her weapons to put on her brown riding cloak, then refastened everything again, speaking quickly. "For also yesterday, only some of my men returned from a hunting trip near Emyn-nu-Fuin and there was not one of them that was not wounded...the rest were slain at the hands of Orcs. Lord Thranduil has given Legolas and I permission to ride out with our men and see what they're doing there and where they have come from. We leave in less than an hour."  
  
Mylthar raised his dark brows at this news, watching Landailyn load her quiver tightly from her own stash of arrows.  
  
"Setting out again so soon?" Asked Andolan. She didn't take much liking at all to her only, young child going on adventures, putting her life in danger and leaving home for so long at a time.  
  
"Yes, Mother, they were tracking my men. And being so close they pose a threat against our people and it will not be possible for us to hold out if there is another attack upon this city. If these are their intentions and we do not acknowledge them, we will be besieged and none of us will go down without fighting back first. Whether you like it or not, I am a captain and I have responsibilities."  
  
Her father smiled understandingly, pulling her into a warm embrace. "Be careful, Landailyn."  
  
She nodded. "Thank you, Father, I will." Then she hugged her sighing mother. "I am sorry, but do not worry yourselves, we may not even be gone a week. But perhaps it may take longer, depending on if we are getting the answers we want or not." Finally, she had everything she had come for and went out the front doorway.  
  
They followed their daughter down the steps of their house, watching her jump upon her horse and turn in its saddle.  
  
"Tenna san, im meleth lle." [_Until then, I love you._] She said and with a command her horse bolted in the direction of the royal house.  
  
They watched her until she was out of sight, silently praying that she _would_ return and it would not be the last time they ever saw her again. "Like she said, do not worry. She can take of herself. Why else do you think Thranduil and Legolas made her captain of our entire army? That should show so much in itself. Our daughter is a great fighter, you should believe in her." Mylthar put an arm around his worrisome wife and led her back into the house.  
  
"Maybe so, but she has also been wounded many times in the past, always facing life and death situations." She reminded her optimistic husband.  
  
"Warriors have to get hurt sometime, my love, they are not all perfect."  
  
  
**TBC ...**  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
**mirkwood-elf-2931 :**  
Thank you guys so much for all the reviews so far! I'm so glad you all like this so much already! And I know it isn't starting out like I have the summary written as that being what the whole story is about, but that's ok, isn't it? LOL I mean, I did the same thing for An Unexpected Journey, but I just added more to the end instead of the beginning. On this fic I just felt that a little something had to happen to threaten Thranduil's realm again (and all I could think of were Orcs, since Mirkwood in the past seemed to have a problem with them) before the main event took place, cuz' this all has nothing to do with it! I don't know why I like to skip around on my stories! But they still make sense, don't they? :)  
Thank you, Marcede, Maya and Lyn; I really hope it works out with Tony and me too! We just went on our first date Friday night! And it wasn't just our first date with each other either; we had never been on one with anyone before! LOL So we double dated with Beth and her boyfriend and we all went shopping at the mall and then we went to see Cold Mountain! And he bought me a horse ornament at the Hallmark store! It's so adorable! It's dressed like a fireman, cuz' Tony is a volunteer fireman where he lives!


	3. Chapter 3

**A CONSPIRACY UNMASKED**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931  
  
  
**CHAPTER 3  
  
  
**The majority from the palace was gathered to properly see them off and for Legolas it felt like the Fellowship of the Ring all over again. Thranduil, some of the staff and the rest of the soldiers that were staying behind in case were there to bid the Elves farewell as they prepared to leave.  
  
"Well, my son," The elderly Elf-king graced him with a warm smile, placing a hand over his heart and then tightly on Legolas' shoulder. "This may not be the same, but I did not see you off for your last journey...be careful."   
  
"I always am, Father."  
  
Landailyn told her temporary second in command a few last things; then proceeded over to where Legolas and the rest stood. She bowed before Thranduil, who she could plainly see was very worried. "We will travel as swiftly as possible, my lord."  
  
He nodded and addressed them all. "May the Valar see your path safe ahead and back."  
  
Thirty-eight Elves riding upon horses, including the prince and captain, while the rest of the hundred decided to walk the ground beside the group, all turned toward the thicker wood and vanished into the rays of the sunny morning.  
  
Watching after them, their friends and some that were family prayed silently that every one of them would return home in the same shape they were leaving it.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
As its head leaders, Legolas and Landailyn led the large contingent south along the Path to the Forest Gate, until it was cut off by the Enchanted River that flowed down through to their destination and circled back around to the Forest River, letting them know when they were half way there. They had never even come across the bodies of the Elves from Deyinar's hunting party. Who knew what had become of them in this dark forest.   
  
They continued south for the entire day and when it was finally evening, they were only a mile from the mountain range itself.  
  
"And there they are." Said the Captain of Mirkwood to its prince not three feet away, as they bid the horses into a slower walk. She turned in her saddle, ready to say something to everyone that followed, but instead caught a glimpse of a sight that surprised her and she quickly turned back. "Oh no,"  
  
"What?" Asked her friend casually.  
  
Landailyn sighed, wondering why she hadn't noticed them around the courtyard as they had prepared to leave. She guessed that either they had stayed out of her sight or that her mind was simply on the dangerous road that lie ahead and the fact that there were literally a hundred other people to keep track of. "It seems some of my new 'very young' soldiers have found a way to invite themselves on this trip."  
  
Legolas looked back, unable to keep from laughing, as the four curious warriors came up to ride with them.  
  
But Landailyn would say nothing about where they were really suppose to be, which was back at the palace; because they actually hadn't gone against anything since she hadn't given them orders to stay put.  
  
Alathyn and Evanyne moved in on Legolas' right and Nylaro and Echorren on Landailyn's left. All four of them hoped against hope they would not be in trouble for coming along, when only the most skilled and older warriors were among them.  
  
"Lord, Captain," Alathyn nodded her head to both of them properly, then ahead at the eerie site they were heading for. "What is that place?"  
  
"Emyn-nu-Fuin, the Mountains of Mirkwood." Landailyn explained. "They have long been abandoned, until now...but in the Second Age they were inhabited by Elves of our kind and it was called the Emyn Duir, the Dark Mountains of Greenwood the Great."  
  
"Dark Mountains?" Nylaro asked quietly, glancing from Landailyn up through the treetops at the peaks in the distance. "I fear to ask why."   
  
"Indeed, for even its new name is 'hills under shadow'." His friend beside him commented.  
  
Their captain shrugged. "Just as both Mirkwood and Dorthonion are called Taur-nu-Fuin, meaning 'the forest under nightshade'...its mostly because of Sauron."  
  
"We stop here." Announced Legolas suddenly, pulling back on his mare's reins and looking over at Landailyn.  
  
She realized his intent for this and rounded Athron to ride to the rear of the line, halting next to another male Elf on horseback. "Romendis, you're in charge. Back track to that clearing we saw a couple miles ago and make camp. The prince and I will go ahead to check things out. We will join you there in a while."  
  
The shorter man looked slightly hesitant to agree and let she and Legolas go alone after having seen this sinister looking mountain range, but there was not much he could do or say to change the minds of their leaders. "Be careful." He said; then ordered the large group to turn back northward.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
"See anything?" Landailyn spoke lowly to Legolas for something she might have missed.  
  
"Nothing." He shook his head after a moment, sighing.  
  
They were now near the base of the Mountains of Mirkwood, but neither had seen anything out of the ordinary along the way or in scanning the ledges and openings of the gray rock walls. No visible or invisible trace of an Orc anywhere.   
  
"Should we keep moving, or go back?"  
  
"Let us go a little further." Said the prince, wanting some real proof for himself that these Orcs were _actually_ dwelling in the mountains and it was not just being assumed. Looking overhead for the time, he realized it was twilight and darkness would soon veil the heavily wooded land.   
  
Coming slowly forth from the cover of tree trunks and tops, they crept on foot toward the towering landform. All the while watching the cave entrances above for any being that could spot them. A little more than half way, Landailyn saw the smallest of movement. "Legolas!" She hissed in alarm, her hand reaching forward to the prince's shoulder to stop him.  
  
They both could now see someone almost camouflaged even to their eyes against the darkening rock background, pacing back and forth. A guard, starting his nightly watch.  
  
"Hide!" It was Legolas who moved first, pulling a statue-still Landailyn with him toward tall, dense bushes that grew along both sides of the path to the mountain.  
  
Landailyn peeked over the top of a moss-covered boulder. "I don't believe we were seen."  
  
Adding his agreement, Legolas shook his head, only after a lengthy minute of listening for a disturbance. "It would be utter chaos by now, had we have been."  
  
"Well," She went back to a kneeling position once more. "We have proof that there are definitely Orcs in there."  
  
"Yes, but the next question is, it this their new permanent home?"  
  
"And how do we plan on finding that out?"  
  
Glancing at her out of the corner of his right eye, the prince did not wish to answer this right away or even at all if it could be helped. But it couldn't  
  
"Legolas," She knew he had to be thinking something she probably wasn't going to like or he wouldn't be acting this way.  
  
"Not 'we'...I'm going in by myself."  
  
"Oh no, _bad_ idea! You are _not_ going by yourself!"  
  
Legolas sighed, he had known she would object, but he couldn't endanger her by letting her come with him. "Landailyn, I _need_ you to stay here, in case...in case I do not come out, then you must ride to camp and..."  
  
"No! If I cannot come, you are not going! I have your back, remember?"  
  
He stared long and hard into her expectant eyes, before breaking contact and giving in. "And I have yours. Come on,"  
  
Like shadows, the pair crept along the stone slope at the bottom of the mountain, searching for a way in. It was completely dark now, the sky was cloudy and only a half moon showed, giving them at least some needed cover. They had gone nearly a quarter of a mile, when Legolas crouched down, ready to give up; they should have come across something by now. "Perfect, no telling where a ground entrance is. It could be on the other side for all we know!" The frustrated prince whispered over his shoulder.  
  
There wasn't even anything visible for a long way ahead.  
  
Ready to suggest that they return to their group and try again the next day, Landailyn cut herself off. Just over their heads were the sounds of many shuffling feet and voices. These words she couldn't quite understand. It was the Black Speech and it wasn't as if Elves spoke it fluently or even at all, but they way it sounded to her, there were four of them and they were all getting ready to leave this post for another.  
  
She looked back down to see Legolas staring at her with a full questioning expression, wondering what kind of an idea she had running in her mind, but she said nothing to him. For along, they heard only silence and Landailyn leaned backward to look up at the ledge. "It's clear, let's go."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened as his companion then stood and began scaling up the steep rock. But he soon realized it could not have been more than ten feet and the effort would be less than laborious for them. At the top, peering carefully up over the edge, they found no one in their sight or within any of their other senses.  
  
Simultaneously, they swung a leg up to grab the jagged ledge, pulling themselves up and over and into another crouch, slinking quickly right up to the pitch-black mouth of the cave.  
  
They rested their backs against the wall beside it, and Legolas leaned his head slowly around its corner. Without a word, he motioned with his hand for Landailyn to follow and they crept inside.  
  
The chamber could not have been hollowed out to more than the size of a small corsair ship, masts and all with the height of the ceiling. A half burnt fire sat off to the left of the opening, its flickering glow casting dancing shadows on the walls from large rocks jutting in numerous places all over the room where the floor had not been completely leveled.  
  
And to the right corner in the darkness, where the light could not reach, sat two very large Uruk-hai, sleeping on their job as inside watches.  
  
And two pair of blue eyes grew very wide to this unnerving find.  
  
"I thought it was clear." Landailyn whispered through closed teeth.  
  
"I thought it was too."  
  
Stepping backward for the exit and for the moment keeping their eyes attached to the view, they turned once in the doorway, only to meet with the four returning sentries that were supposed to have abandoned this particular post.  
  
"Going somewhere?" A smirk on the mouth of the greenish skinned Orc that said this.  
  
He and his three comrades drew their swords, converging on the Elves, who moved away from them, not from fear, but repulsion of the foul beings. Seeing that the fair creatures would only continue to back up, they charged forward.  
  
Unsheathing their knives at the last possible second, Legolas and Landailyn easily blocked any hits the four tried to take and drove their one sided weapons into each of the Orcs' stomachs.  
  
The uproar of ringing metal brought the Uruks out of their nap; they stood and shouted impossible-to-decipher words in their language, before going to handle the intruders themselves.  
  
Apparently, they had called for back up; for a small horde of the shorter race of Orcs sprang from branching tunnels of the cavern to greet the visitors with swords, arrows, spears, torches and maces.  
  
For the two Elves this was hardly more than they could take, so they stood their ground and fought bravely with expert and deadly precision.  
  
Down to the last three, two were after the prince, while Landailyn took on a single one near the round shaped entry.  
  
Crossing her left arm over her chest, she swiped at its neck with the outward curve of one of her blades, but when it ducked, she did not see that it had picked up a spear from one of the various dead Orcs that spotted the cave floor.   
  
The red-eyed beast took the wooden handle into both of his hands and swung it sideways full force. To its delight, the object made contact with his opponent at the left side of the head, so hard it knocked the Elf straight down to the rough footing below.  
  
Landailyn lay flat on her back; too dazed for any sudden motion and even though her sight had gone fuzzy, she was still able to make out the dark, chest-high figure of the Orc, now kneeling heavily upon her stomach to pin her down, raising the long rusty blade of a short-sword near its head.  
  
She had no time to roll away, not even enough time to pull a weapon before the thrust aimed for her heart would come.  
  
  
**TBC ...**  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
**mirkwood-elf-2931 :**  
Indeed, Abbey, we are seeing characters from Shadow in the Trees! Calatria and Landailyn's parents…and now Romendis! If anyone does not recall him, he was a scout that Landailyn gave orders to in chapter 19 when they were leaving for Lothlorien, since she no longer had Teredith for a second in command.  
You're right, Jamie, Cold Mountain is a Civil War love story and it was good…and sad, but at times also funny, so I liked it! And thank you (and Abbey too!) for adding your say about Tony and me! Cool, yeah I'm gonna rent Cheaper by the Dozen when it comes out on DVD! It does look quite hilarious and hey, I think Steve Martin is great too! Especially in Bringin' Down the House!  
And now, everyone, as I've recently told Thala in an email, I'm sorry that Emyn-nu-Fuin is a funny name, but that and all the other place names this chapter mentioned were all Tolkien's doing, not mine! :) Anyway, you guys will just have to wait and see in the next couple chapters where I'm taking this…which is not much of anywhere really. LOL!


	4. Chapter 4

**A CONSPIRACY UNMASKED**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931  
  
  
**CHAPTER 4  
  
  
**The knife was plunging downward, so the she-Elf shut her eyes tightly. The usual stinging, hot pain caused by a stab wound that she had felt before, however, never came. The second after she had blocked her vision, another figure came up behind, this one much taller and so silent the being in front of it heard nothing, as its head was jerked upward and its throat was slit.  
  
A thud near Landailyn's feet made her crack an eye open to see what had happened. It was the familiar silhouette of Legolas._  
_  
"Come on!" He held his hand out to help her up.  
  
She took it, grabbing up her knives from where they had fallen and together they exited the cave, half jumping, half climbing for their lives down the mountain side, as more of the enemy poured out and soon completely filled the Orcish domicile they had just left behind.  
  
"Athron! Ahadathyn!" Legolas called for their waiting steeds, back tracking eastward full speed toward the wood where they had come from.  
  
Still lightheaded and growing dizzy, Landailyn was trying her best to keep from this and keep up with the prince. And just when she thought she was going to make it all right to her own transportation, arrows began reining down all around them, sticking into the ground near their feet, into tree trunks and disappearing into the foliage on either side of them.   
  
Directly ahead, the two horses neighed loud and clear, letting their Elven masters know their position and were soon both in sight.  
  
Landailyn dodged and weaved around the thick bolts without too much difficulty, only stumbling a few times. However, this task was much less difficult for Legolas, who hadn't been injured in the slightest and easily vaulted up into his saddle. Landailyn climbed upon her steed more slowly though, even if they didn't have the time, she felt she didn't have the strength to move any faster.  
  
Angry cries from the building army could be heard closing in back of them; the two were being followed as much was expected. But their horses raced away at top speed until their gait could go no stronger, and with Legolas checking from time to time, a pleasing conclusion was eventually made. "I think we've lost them."  
  
"Thank the Valar." Was all Landailyn was able to utter, somehow still managing to keep from passing out.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
**  
**Several soldiers talked amongst themselves, watching in worry, as their temporary charge paced the south edge of the camp. It had been over an hour since they had left the prince and captain. What was taking them so long? Just when Romendis was ready to send out a small search party, the galloping of hooves raised all pointed ears to alertness.  
  
A mare and a stallion, Ahadathyn and Athron, almost glowed in the moonlight with their bright white coats, as the figures riding upon their backs also should have been, but their inner light was barely there. They had toned it down, as they made their getaway into the darkness, so the Orcs could not make them out as well beneath the boughs of the full topped trees.  
  
"My lord! Captain!" At least six other Elves besides Romendis ran to meet them.   
  
"We're all right, we're fine." Landailyn assured them, once on the ground; ignoring her slowly worsening condition. "We were just sort of...noticed. See that more watchers are set; we're sure we've lost them, but they may trace us back to this location."  
  
"Aye, but...are you _sure_ you're all right? You do not look...Captain!"  
  
As Legolas' led his horse northward, his head snapped over westward at an abrupt commotion. He couldn't see exactly what was going on from so many gathered Elves in the way, but he could see that Romendis was kneeling in the grass, the same spot where his captain had just been talking to him. Captain, he thought. And then it hit him. "Landailyn!" He squeezed through the crowd to get to her; soon seeing for himself that she lay on her stomach, eyes closed. "What happened?!" He demanded.  
  
"We were talking and s-she…she collapsed!" Romendis stuttered. "I swear I did not notice her injury..."  
  
"Neither did I." The prince confessed quietly, dropping to his knees next to his friend. In the cave he hadn't actually seen her take the blow to her head, but now he knew why she had been on the floor in the first place and had needed aid. He chided himself for not taking better note to her lack of coordination. Then again, they had both been a bit preoccupied with running for their lives. "Landailyn, you must wake up!" Legolas smoothed back the fair tresses that had fallen over her cheek, talking to her all the while. He needed her to be conscious, for whatever kind head trauma had occurred could be deadly. "Come on, please..."  
  
Romendis stood. "Go, give us some room! Summon a healer!" He ordered those who were merely standing around doing nothing to help the scene. As he reached the ground again, he heard a quiet moan come from the she-Elf's lips; at least one good sign.  
  
"That's it," Whispered Legolas. "Now open your eyes for me."  
  
Landailyn knew that her friend was right next to her, she could feel his touch, even though his voice sounded small and far away. But she understood his words and therefore knew what he wanted her to do; only her eyelids felt so incredibly heavy that she didn't think at the moment she would be able carry out this request. But she would try with all the strength she could muster to open them, if that was what the prince wished of her.  
  
"Landailyn, come on!" Legolas was afraid he was losing her, not only back to unconsciousness, but to a fate that he could not bare, when finally relief spread through him as her eyes flitted open.  
  
Only a few seconds after, a woman appeared across him, but she carried nothing with her, with the exception of a small glass vile in her palm of what looked like crushed red leaves. She had brought this only as she was informed by some of the frantic warriors that Romendis had sent off, that the captain would not fully wake.  
  
Smiling, the prince made Landailyn keep her confused gaze on him, while the elder she-Elf checked her over, determining her symptoms.  
  
"Was she struck in the head?"  
  
Before Legolas could answer, the captain was murmuring in Elvish, for it seemed much easier to speak when she was unable to think as clearly as normal. "Yes, by…a spear handle…"  
  
Knowing for sure now, fortunately the healer had dealt with what Landailyn had a few times before and would know how to treat her. "Well, I say she has a concussion then, but it is a closed injury, so I will not be able to tell how serious it is, until she shows more signs." Yet there was one thing she could check for at that moment, which was if any memory loss had occurred. "Landailyn? Do you know where you are?"  
  
"Camp...at the Enchanted River..."  
  
"Good." Then she looked up at Legolas, giving him quick, hushed instructions. "My lord, I would _not_ advise she be moved from this spot. Watch her closely. And do _not_ let her go to sleep no matter how much she wishes to. There is really nothing I can do now, but I will be back to check on her often."  
  
He nodded. "Thank you, Laianna."  
  
Landailyn tried not to listen to the noise going on around her. She felt as if she had been heavily drugged and the substance was just wearing off, which produced a massive headache. And adding to her head pounding, her entire body now felt completely drained of _all _her original strength, rendering her listless. And even though repeated to her several times that she absolutely could not go sleep, it was all she wanted to do; to give in and be oblivious to this accursed unpleasantness.  
  
Over the following minutes, her eyes would close for a split second and reopen. Five seconds later, the same thing happened and again some seconds after that. Landailyn wondered how long she could keep this up, before she simply became unconscious again and _never_ awoke, not even for Legolas.  
  
Soon the prince in mind was back, laying out his bedroll next to her and covering her with his Lorien cloak. And then he started in talking to her, which didn't help at all. Now she wanted to go to sleep to his soft, nonstop voice. But she let him talk; for a couple of hours.  
  
"Legolas,"  
  
The older Elf closed his mouth, realizing his companion had just spoken up for the first time, since she had been brought out of unconsciousness.  
  
"How much longer...ere I may actually sleep?"  
  
He smiled sadly, as her drooping lids half covered eyes that stared blankly back at him. "Laianna didn't say. I'm sure it will be a while, but I'll go check." He stood from his sitting position on the makeshift bed. "Promise me you won't…?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Legolas eyed her as he walked away, but her lids remained open and blinking.  
  
The Elven girl tried very hard to keep to this promise. She had to stay awake; she had to for her friend. She hated when he was worried and fussing over her. Trying to drown out the soothing sounds of the forest surrounding the camp, so they would not put her to sleep, she heard voices some feet left of her. They were two males and they sounded like ones she had spoken to recently. Ah yes, two of the young four that had snuck along, she thought, but what were they talking about? Something strange, something...dangerous.  
  
"DON'T...!" She turned her head quickly to the opposite side from which she faced to see the pair from where she lay and immediately wished she hadn't. Intense, sharp pains shot through her whole head, nearly causing her to black out. She was even ready to cry aloud, not caring who heard it; when not quickly enough did the panging subside to more dull throbbing behind her eyes.  
  
Echorren and Nylaro froze, looking back at her with wide guilty eyes, as her face wrinkled in great discomfort, realizing the pain she was in was their fault.  
  
But she didn't make even a whimper.  
  
"Do you not see the water...is black." She breathed the words with slight difficulty, rather than actually said them; just as when one is short of breath after a long run. "It is cursed. And is said that anyone...who comes into contact with it will fall…into a deep sleep. Do not touch it."  
  
"Sorry, we...we didn't know..." Said Nylaro, glancing back down at it.  
  
"Just be more careful."  
  
"We'll try." Echorren agreed, extremely relieved they had been cautioned and had not put their hands into the river.  
  
Meanwhile, the other young male watched Landailyn curiously. "Captain, what happened to you?"  
  
She smiled faintly, her eyes slowly closing. The movement of her head and this much speaking was easily wearing her out. "It seems Orcish spear handles...are made very thick." And soon the smile disappeared completely, but neither of the Elves at the river's edge seemed to take notice. They went back to talking, playfully arguing over whose idea it had been to bother the water and only did they look over once more, when someone walked very hurriedly in their direction. Something had alarmed and apparently feared the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"Landailyn!" He sank down at her right, cupping her face in his hands, but the she-Elf didn't make any signs of consciousness. "No, you promised..." Legolas did everything he could, but this time she wouldn't wake for him. "Laianna!" He yelled over his shoulder for help.  
  
There had also been a change in her breathing rate. It had become considerably lower; or one could say it was hardly there at all.  
  
Nylaro and Echorren stood in shocked silence, looking at one another and wearing frightened faces, wondering if this too was their fault.  
  
As gently as possible, Legolas rolled her over on her back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and cradling her head at the bend of his elbow. He swallowed hard. "Don't worry, you know I won't let _anything_ happen to you."  
  
The healer came more swiftly than the first time and with the same single supply as before. Bringing out the little vile containing a strong scented herb, she waved it under Landailyn's nose.  
  
At this shock, the unconscious girl's eyes were forced wide open and she gasped in air for her starved lungs, all as her own body's reaction. Seeing the familiar woman and the prince there, she realized what she had done. "I'm sorry...I couldn't..." Many tears ran down her temples and into the half braided part of her hair.  
  
Supporting her firmly, Legolas rocked her slightly to soothe her anxiety. "It's okay, you're all right now." He paused, looking up hopefully at Laianna. "Is she not?"  
  
"I believe so," She sighed from the relief. "But as I said, I will only be able to tell in long term. I am afraid mild symptoms can sometimes last up to weeks."  
  
"Weeks?!" It was Landailyn who protested, not Legolas, as the healer had expected that he would be the one to speak up first in concern.  
  
"That could only mean minor things such as headaches, fatigue, poor attention and lightheadedness; not necessarily loss of consciousness."  
  
This list of physical abnormalities that an Elf usually did not experience, blackouts or not, was displeasing for her to have to hear. Landailyn had a job to do and did not need these 'interruptions' occurring when she least expected them to.  
  
"Shhh, relax." Legolas bid his friend quietly.  
  
The elder female Elf smiled a little. "Yes, only please try to keep awake for at least a few more hours, then I promise you may sleep as you wish."  
  
The captain didn't particularly like this news either, but knew she had no choice and was forced to agree.  
  
With a look at the prince that told him he knew where to find her if anything else went wrong, and with her patient's compliance to keeping awake, the healer left their presence.  
  
  
**TBC ...****  
  
**~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
**mirkwood-elf-2931 :**  
That stuff about the concussion is all factual, as I did some medical research on the net about different types of them, what the symptoms are and what to do if someone has one. And then I had to bring it down to only what an Elven healer could do to treat that kind of case, which was not much as you could see! LOL Anyway, the healer, Laianna is a new character I made up of course. She's supposed to be the eldest and therefore head of all the healers at the palace.  
Sorry the chapters have been kinda short, but at least this one was longer! I just wish I had more to write about. :( Anyway, I'll probably post chapter 5 one day next weekend or so, cuz' this weekend I'm going to Beth's again! I get to see Tony! Yay! hehe Beth said he wrote me a two-page letter and he's gonna give it to me while I'm there! I can't wait to see what he has to say!  
Awww, Abbey, I'm sorry you have the flu…I hope you feel better soon! And Marine Chick, good luck if you get to go to boot camp! And hey, Thala, hope you have a good time tonight on your year anniversary with Chad! ;) Happy Anniversary by the way! I'll probably come see you tomorrow night at work to show you my new haircut and highlights!


	5. Chapter 5

**A CONSPIRACY UNMASKED**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931  
  
  
**CHAPTER 5  
  
  
**The young Elven lord declared that all were to stay in the camp that they were set in, for the next few days. He knew if they were ambushed there, then they would be prepared, but Landailyn was going to be back on her feet and under her own power before he was going anywhere or do anything further.  
  
And it took a two full days.  
  
"Landailyn,"  
  
"Legolas," She raised a challenging eyebrow at him, staring him down until he looked away with a very small insuppressible smile. "Do not start, I have already cost us two days and we are waiting no longer."  
  
He knew he had to let her be on her own again without anyone's help sometime or another, but he just hoped she was truly all right enough and it wasn't just her pride taking over like his always seemed to.  
  
She sighed, as her hands shook slightly while trying with one to hold onto her leather saddlebag and with the other to buckle its straps.  
  
It was obviously proving difficult for her, so Legolas reached over and fastened them effortlessly within seconds, while Landailyn could only watch.  
  
"Will you stop!" Frustrated, she dropped the bag and threw her hands into the air; marching off in the opposite direction toward the center of camp and muttering something about males and his overreacting to her condition.  
  
Legolas merely laughed to himself and began gathering both his and her supplies to load onto their steeds.  
  
"Wow, I've never heard of anyone acting that way toward a royal and getting away with it."  
  
The prince turned a look backward to his left. Standing near Athron was a much younger she-Elf and he remembered her as being called Alathyn. "We try to keep our commitments aside sometimes, as she is my best friend." He said quietly, bending down to pick up Landailyn's discarded bag.  
  
"Oh? I thought King Elessar was your best friend?"  
  
Turning another look on her, this one confused, he held it for a moment, as she smiled sweetly and innocently back. There was something about the way she was doing it that made him feel strangely uncomfortable. "Is there something you wish from me? If not, please get ready, for we will be departing in a short time..."  
  
"I am already packed, my lord. But I will not bother you, if that is what you mean."  
  
Before Legolas could say that she _wasn't _bothering him, she was already walking back to her three friends. A bit odd that was, he thought, shaking his head and going about his work.  
  
Again the armed forces set out for the site of the natural mountainous structure and upon arrival all successfully hid among the bushes and trees along the path, the same spot as the scouting pair were three nights before. And again, there were Orcish sentries set at the openings above. But the Elves, being so silent and staying among the shadows, knew that no one could have seen or heard their approach, not even the fact that over a hundred of them were concealed by parts of the forest only a few yards below the pacing Orcs.  
  
Legolas peered up at the familiar ledges from his position, seeming to be studying the patterns of the Orcs' movements, but he glanced over to his friend when she spoke lowly, apparently mostly to herself.  
  
"And here goes nothing...again." Seeing his head turn toward her, Landailyn nodded to the prince and looked back on all their troops, giving the signal. "Head in!" She commanded in Elvish, waving a hand forward. "Take out every last one! Go!"  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
"My liege!" Called an Elven sentry from within the royal palace of the newly named forest, as he hurried to give the king consequential tidings he knew he'd been waiting for, for many days now. "The group from the mountains has returned!"  
  
Thranduil stood forthwith from his seat at the palace's large dining table, knowing this was it at last. Who all would still be with them? What of his son and Landailyn?  
  
Mylthar and Andolan also stood, setting wide eyes upon their friend and his reaction for them was much the same.  
  
Nearly stuttering, he spoke quietly. "Who leads them?"  
  
The man smiled, thinking he would never ask. For once, one of the guards was glad to report news to the king regarding war. "Prince Legolas and Captain Windsong, followed by every last one of our men that left here a week today. Every last one...and they claim victory."  
  
The elder lord let a sigh of relief escape him, as did the couple he had as company in his home; the three had practically been holding their breath. "Well, do you not agree, my friends, when I say this calls for a little celebration?"  
  
Joyously, both beside him laughed as they did agree, extremely happy and relieved that the hunt had apparently gone so well.  
  
"Will you relay what we have planned to my son and his companions?" Thranduil asked the guard.  
  
"With pleasure, my lord."  
  
Indeed, the information that everyone was safe and the eliminating of the Orcish threat called for an honoring ceremony before the night grew too late. And before long, a party was underway. All the families and friends of the troops were informed and invited and seemingly all the palace staff. Everyone greeted the soldiers home warmly and everywhere one looked happiness and gratitude was in the air. The atmosphere was carefree and it was felt that nothing could ruin this night.  
  
Thranduil, Andolan and Mylthar welcomed their children with much affection. Unfortunate for Landailyn though, whose mother seemed to be fussing over her for any possible injury and she was looking for an excuse to get away for the moment.  
  
"Deyinar!" She exclaimed, a grin stretching its way across her previously annoyed face. "It is good to see you up! All of you!" She recognized the rest that came with him, as with this she finally tore away from her mother, whose questions were never-ending.  
  
"And it is even better to have _all _of _you_ come home!" He replied, giving a friendly slap on the shoulder to a few familiar faces that passed him, as more and more guests filed into the Great Hall.  
  
The prince smiled to himself, overhearing this statement, in which he certainly had to agree with. Easily staying out of sight, until he was sure that Landailyn had left from speaking with the older Elf, Legolas casually strode up from behind. "Deyinar, may I speak with you?"  
  
The second in command rounded to see it was the Son of Thranduil doing the asking. He bowed his head. "Of course, my lord." He bid a temporary farewell to the men he stood with and he and the prince traversed to the north side of the room.  
  
"I was wondering if you would do me a favor. Over the next few weeks, would you mind watching out for Landailyn for me, when she is here on duty?"  
  
"Yes, but...may I ask what I will be watching for?"  
  
Legolas bit on his bottom lip slightly, sighing. "Foolishly, the first night we arrived at the mountains, Landailyn and I went inside to check things out for ourselves. We were attacked and she took a hit to the head from a spear staff and from it received a concussion. So far I have not seen her experiencing any, but our head healer said that the symptoms could last for weeks. I believe we almost lost her twice either to a coma...or worst...and I do not wish to take anymore chances."  
  
Deyinar's brows rose and he spoke sincerely. "Poor Landailyn..."  
  
They then gazed over to where she stood near the middle of the room, now laughing with Thranduil and her parents. There was always _something_ to make her life a little more uneasy, but she was always strong and tried to look on the positive side of any situation.  
  
"Well," He looked back over at the young prince. "You have my word, my friend."  
  
Smiling gratefully, Legolas put a hand on the Elf's shoulder in a silent 'thank you', before moving along toward the little group of four. "Good evening, everyone." He greeted, rather wearily.  
  
All one hundred six of them did look tired, only having come back the day after defeating every last Orc the mountains had contained. Most had stayed on watch the entire night and they had all left before light that morning to make it back home before dark.  
  
"You all truly look as if you are about to go to sleep standing up!" Commented Andolan.  
  
"I'm sure the last week has been most eventful?" Thranduil eyed his son, warning him through this gaze that he wished for details of the entire trip in the morning.  
  
"Aye," Replied the prince. "It took a good two days of fighting and making sure all Orcs were destroyed, ere we left."  
  
His father nodded. "Well, I know what will awake everyone!"  
  
The four watched as the king took himself and his wine goblet and climbed up the stairs to the thrones.  
  
Many noticed and hushed for it was obvious he would speak.  
  
Thranduil raised his cup. "To my son Legolas! To Captain Landailyn Windsong! To the hundred from our fine army that risked their lives in accompanying them!"  
  
Everyone cheered loudly to those mentioned and also raised their drinks. Even Alathyn, Evanyne, Nylaro and Echorren, who all wore proud smiles for having aided in a time of their people's need, even though they were not mentioned in honor by their king.  
  
"All for keeping our city and its remaining occupants safe, and a miracle themselves as well. We thank you."  
  
"Aye!" Laughing and cheering again, the Elves merrily drank their wine and went back to enjoying the finely prepared feast and most of all, the company of the loved ones around them.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
"So, when do we try again?"  
  
Just finishing carrying more plates of food in, two males now stood away from the rest of the crowds, almost concealed in the south hall, merely watching the special gathering and scanning it carefully.  
  
"I don't know yet, but there he is...not taken care of, as we had hoped."  
  
"Oh well, leave him to me then; it'll be fun. And look, there_ she_ is. Wait, she loves him, doesn't she?"  
  
"That's what the stories from their recent journeys say." Whispered the taller Elf.  
  
"And we'll have to get rid of her as well, I suppose...?"  
  
"Yes, she's the captain; we can take no chances."  
  
The younger, shorter man sighed, watching only the every move of Landailyn, as she went around meeting some of the parents of her new recruits. "Pity, when she's so...lustful."  
  
His friend looked back at him with a scowl, shaking his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what! Keep your mind on the plan!" This came out in a hiss of warning.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
The man beside him turned his attention back on the party. Not one guest had noticed them or their strange exchange of words. "We'll try again...in a day or two."  
  
  
**TBC ...****  
  
**~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
**mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
**Okay, I know I didn't go into the details on battle, but I really had nothing for it! My apologies if that disappointed anyone! *sigh* Well, I got back last Sunday afternoon...Stephen and Beth brought me home in their new 2004 red Dodge Neon! We all went car shopping the day before, cuz' Stephen needed a new car for college and that's what his parents let him get! Anyway, so I had a great time at Beth's! Now I can't wait till Valentine's, cuz' the four of us are to going to the lake! ;)  
_Now, what I have to say to my recent reviews:_  
-Well, you didn't review yet, Thala, but you emailed me and I'm sorry you got laid off work! That sucks!  
-And I'm sorry you have nothing to do, Abbey! I really am, cuz' I used to be stuck at home doing nothing all the time too, but now I'm getting to do more stuff since I turned 18 and now I feel bad for saying I had fun at Beth's house! :(  
-LOL Thala isn't the one that got her hair done, Lyn...I got my hair cut shoulder length (it was down to my waist) and its in layers, the shortest layer being at my cheekbone...and my highlights are copper colored, cuz' my hair is medium brown.  
-Indeed, good luck again, MC! I promise to try to get out as many chapters as I can before the 23rd swings around!  
-Oh no, Marcede...don't leave us! Well, you're probably already gone and not reading this, but if by chance that you are...I'm gonna miss your reviewing! Thank you SO much for ALL the ones you've left in the past!!! And I too hope you like your new home! :)****


	6. Chapter 6

**A CONSPIRACY UNMASKED**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931  
  
**CHAPTER 6  
  
**"My love, there is something I wish to ask you." Aragorn stepped into he and Arwen's bed-chamber late in a sunny Spring morning of May in the King's House of Minas Tirith; a year already this month that which he had been crowned.  
  
The Elven queen looked up only once from the book she was reading to show him she was listening.  
  
"How does a trip sound?"  
  
"A trip?" She asked rather calmly. This captured her interest and she closed the hardback cover. "Where would we be going?"  
  
He shrugged, casually seating himself on the edge of the bed. "How about…oh, say Mirkwood and Rivendell?"  
  
She brightened immediately, as he knew she would. "Really?! It would be wonderful to see everyone!"  
  
Aragorn agreed, knowing this was just what the Noldor Elf needed, was to be around friends and family once more, just as much as he desired to be.   
  
"So, when do we leave?" She let an eyebrow quickly rise and fall at him.  
  
"Whenever you wish. I'm leaving it entirely up to you." He replied matter-of-factly.  
_  
_"Oh really?" Arwen smiled devilishly at him, standing and grabbing his hand to yank him up from the bed. "Then we leave on morrow! So let's get to packing!"_  
  
_~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
In Mirkwood, two ordinary, routinely days passed.  
  
The recently recruited soliders trained every morning and the remainder of each day they were shown something new. Whether it was new fighting moves, or a new part of the palace, the young Elves were having the time of their lives.  
  
And since the Great Hall was momentarily not in use, their captain was inside while Deyinar gave the new group a tour of the stables. As most warriors, Landailyn felt one could never have too much training and that there was always room for improvement even after many hundreds of years. And so she picked this large area for practice, where it was quiet and easy to concentrate.

Having taken off her quiver, she held only her two knives. For two hours she slashed and stabbed and swung at the air, but when she brought a blade up to examine the sharpness, something she usually checked for before putting them away. She frowned at her discovery. Dull again; it was the second time this year. Laying them down and turning swiftly, perhaps a little too swiftly for the east exit, the room began to spin and she was forced to hold onto a ceiling collum. Closing her eyes, the dizziness passed after an impatient minute of waiting and she continued on.  
  
Just before the room she sought, she stopped and listened, only to hear at least two voices just inside. Who would be hanging around the armory?  
  
"We came _very _close, my friend. But of course because of that couple we had to back off. We should have rid ourselves of them as well, I suppose."  
  
"Yeah, they came to see Thranduil nearly everyday the group was gone to the mountains! They must be good friends or something..."  
  
A couple that were good friends of Thranduil? Landailyn wondered if they spoke of her parents.  
  
"Well, if they come back wondering where the king and prince have gone after we're done..."  
  
"Or the captain, if it comes to that...we'll just have to..."  
  
"Yes," The Elf smiled cunningly over at his shorter companion. "We will. Anyway, I know I said we'd try again today, but now just isn't the right time. I promise you, soon, very soon."  
  
Landailyn couldn't believe this. She didn't want to believe this. Thranduil had almost been murdered by the hands of these once loyal Elves? And now they were planning Legolas' death too? And possibly her own? She took a deep breath, sighing; but barely, careful not to give her position away. This disturbing news had to be known of immediately. Although she listened a little further, in case they might mention how they planned to carry this out.  
  
But there was nothing further, for they had no time to say another word, as someone else could clearly be heard entering the room from another doorway. She prayed it was not Legolas.  
  
"Good evening," They greeted whoever it was, acting as normal as they could, as they always had before.  
  
"Good evening! What are you two doing?" The new person voiced casually.  
  
Landailyn closed her eyes in relief. It was not the prince's voice. So curiously, she peaked around the corner.  
  
It was Nylaro, one of the younger Elves who had practically snuck along with his friends to go with them to Emyn-nu-Fuin. He had picked up a bundle of arrows, but now pointed to many laid out knives and other weapons that should have either been hung on the wall or inside wooden chests. But unlike the soldier, they weren't what had really caught Landailyn's attention. From her view, she could see that the shorter of the two partners in crime had raised a small sword over his head, preparing to bring it down upon the unsuspecting Elf, who had turned his back for only a moment.  
  
Panic swept through her; he would be killed if she didn't warn him.  
  
Stepping out into the open from her concealment behind the wall, she shouted to bring the attacker's attention away from his prey. "Behind you!"  
  
Facing the hallway door, Nylaro looked up in complete confusion at her, but quickly sensed the presence at his back. He turned his head in time to see the silver blade coming down at him and ducked, sweep kicking the servant to the floor.  
  
While the two struggled, the other set squinted, glaring eyes upon the captain in the doorway. How had he known she would be trouble for them.  
  
One look at him told her to run. Having no weapons, it was all one could have done; the younger man she was leaving behind could take care of himself. "Legolas!" She called out desperately, as her long legs carried her swiftly, turning down several different halls to try and lose her follower.  
  
But the man caught up to his quarry with ease, knowing the interior of palace as well as she, if not better. Preparing to round sharply to another hallway, he sped up just as Landailyn reached its corner.  
  
She gasped as his body collided with hers, and taking the entire impact, she hit the solid wall in front of them.  
  
They fell to the floor; Landailyn was momentarily stunned mentally and physically and all the while fearing a blackout. But when none such came, she put up the best fight she could. The she-Elf was strong, but this male's form was wider and built even more so than an average Human man.  
  
He overpowered her quickly, much to his own joy and amusement. "I'm afraid your little so called prince won't save you...ever." Having gathered a few items before he left the armory, he first tied her hands behind her back and then moved down to her ankles, then back up to gag her mouth with a cloth meant for polishing the stored weapons.  
  
A voice in Landailyn's head screamed at her for being captured. She had to tell them now; she had to get to one lord or the other and tell them they were being plotted against. She knew the two 'trusted' servants would never be suspected and they're job would be finished quite easily, however it was they planned to kill them.  
  
Returning with his catch over his shoulder, Wingdun found his comrade too had already tied up their first victim, but hadn't bothered to gag him.  
  
With a thud, he let Landailyn drop to the floor on her back.  
  
She winced as her hands were cramped beneath her body, between she and the stone flooring, but this was the least of her troubles. Staring over at the unconscious warrior, she was relieved to find he was still among the living. But for how long?  
  
How long before either of them became victim to murder?  
  
It wasn't long, before Nylaro was moved into another room and then there it was, a noise; someone's voice was close by.  
  
Bent over the unconscious Elf, the shorter one, Rembaryn, stopped and jerked upright. "Wing?" He asked in alarm, glancing at Landailyn for directions on what they should do with her. "What do we...?"  
  
"No time, come on!"   
  
The sound of the north courtyard door being pulled open and someone coming inside the room were the next few noises. It was another one of Mirkwood's newest soldiers. A young female, named Evanyne.  
  
At last, since they were getting some of their number back, Landailyn had found there were a few more she-Elves like herself, than she had originally thought. They were just simply younger and weren't sure what they wanted to do with their long lives in the dangerous forest they lived.  
  
"Ny? How long does it take to...?" The girl stopped mid sentence and step, for the male Elf was nowhere in sight. Strange, she thought, he was supposed to be retrieving arrows for practice. He said he would be right back...  
  
Her eyes grew suddenly; something on the floor seemed to be moving that she could see out of the corner of right her eye. Slowly turning, she identified the sight as someone she knew, but it was not Nylaro. "Captain!" She rushed down to her side.  
  
The older Elf made muffled noises behind her gag, but before Evanyne had time to remove the cloth from her mouth, Landailyn was shaking her head fiercely and looking passed her with wide eyes.  
  
Too late the young she-Elf realized she was being warned and felt a sharp pain at the lower part of her neck; all went black.  
  
Landailyn closed her eyes, letting the tension in her entire body release and her head fall back to the floor. Her only hope of getting free now lay next to her, seeming lifeless.  
  
**TBC ...****  
  
**~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
**mirkwood-elf-2931 :**  
Yup, you got it, Landailyn has been captured _again_! She has such bad luck, doesn't she? And see, I told you guys it didn't have anything to do with the whole Orc thing in the mountains! That was just some added fun to start out the story, cuz' I didn't know how else_ to _start it out! LOL!  
Oh and Tony freakin' broke up with me! Two days before Valentine's! And for a gift I got him expensive Lucky Brand cologne too! Ugh! He just said he rushed himself into it and he probably isn't going to be friends with Beth and Stephen anymore anyway so he wouldn't be able to see me enough! But I'm still going to the senior prom at Beth's school though! Yay! LOL!!!  
_Now, for some more replies to recent reviews:_  
-hehe, sorry, Lyn, that was my bad on this fic's chapter 5 being An Unexpected Journey's chapter 5! It wasn't your computer, I just got my chapters mixed up as I went through my files, so I had to go back and repost the right one! And thank you, my hair does look and feel much better from the long ratty mess I had before! :)  
-And sorry, Sarah, that I didn't answer your review last chapter! I meant to tell you that I actually did not come up with the name Laianna! I got most of my character names for all three of my fics from fantasy name generators and lists on the net! There were a few I made up, but even though I had no part in making the others, I had to pick them out so I thought they were perfect names for our people! And Thala helped me in making up a couple too!  
-That's okay that you couldn't review Thala! I forgive thee! ;) Anyway, what the crap is so funny about 'my liege'?! And hey, you weren't even gonna go to your Prom! Did the possibility of being the queen change your mind? hehehe Well congratulations and good luck on that, my friend! And I better get a Prom pic of you and Chad too!


	7. Chapter 7

**A CONSPIRACY UNMASKED**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931  
  
**CHAPTER 7  
  
**"Well, well, well...our little soldiers have finally decided to join us."  
  
All three had been rendered unconscious and had just awoken not five minutes exactly, before the two entered their 'cell'.  
  
Even though Nylaro and Evanyne were new to the palace, all three of them had seen these two around before and knew both were servants. The taller one was Wingdun and the other was called Rembaryn, and neither of them could have been much older than Landailyn or Legolas, if they were even older at all. It was hard to tell.   
  
"Why are you doing this, Wingdun?" The captain demanded an answer from him calmly, but forcefully, assuming he was the 'leader' of this conspiracy, which in fact he actually was. Landailyn handled the situation, while the other slightly frightened Elves sat near her, staying utterly still and saying nothing. She had dealt with the betrayal of her kind before, but never quite like this.  
  
In turn, Wingdun was surprised to hear that she actually knew his name. "Why do you think?!" He retorted with rising anger. "We're fed up with taking orders! Especially from Thranduil! The tables must be turned! We wish to be the ones to give them, to rule this realm! And the people will obey us...or else."  
  
"You speak as though you are treated as slaves when you are not, and then you wish to do the same to others?! You will never get away with it. I do not even see how you think it will be possible."  
  
"Oh? It will be." Said the 'former' servant assuredly. "And just who is going to stop us anyway? Apparently not you, and so far...you're the only ones who know." A huge smirk spread over him, as he could tell he was getting to her.  
  
Landailyn broke eye contact with him, looking sadly away, feeling ashamed. She wished in heavy heartache she could have warned the two lords, but she had gotten herself captured before she'd ever had a chance. And now they had no idea what was coming and it was all her fault.  
  
"We've been plotting this some time now and with any luck we were hoping Legolas was taken care of for us while you were all out playing 'Orc Hunt', but it was most unfortunate that any of you returned relatively unscathed. We're simply sick of our services, especially to a spoiled king and prince who don't appreciate them."  
  
Landailyn glared up at him. "They do. More than you know."  
  
"Really? You only defend them because look at the position you sit in! You are literally next in rank with the prince! And that shows you what kind of rulers they are, Thranduil letting his son pick a female for the duty of our army's leader! As far as I know it has never been done! And it shouldn't have been, with all the men you've lost us over two years. Why even for personal matters, like saving _your_ new little friend."  
  
She shook her head and sighed in full resignation. Males and their pride, she thought. Must they always be at competition with everyone and everything? "Don't you dare speak of what you do not know or understand." She warned at the highly sensitive subject. Along with so many of her soldiers, her friend too was dead. The mention of the Noldor Elf brought back pleasant and not so pleasant memories for her, and she could feel her breath increasing, and wetness welling in her fire filled eyes.  
  
"Or you'll what?" He snorted a small laugh. It was funny to him how irritated he could make her with such simple threats. "Kill me? But I'm only a mere servant, for then you'd be charged with murder. Rem here would be a witness to that."  
  
"That's right," His partner leaned his shoulder against the doorway, speaking up for the first time to their captures. "So let's see you try it. Oh wait, you can't, you're all tied up!"  
  
The two laughed together, while Landailyn only stared up at them with a scowl. "Not if I kill him afterward." She directed her response to Wingdun.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't let that happen in a...millennia." Replied Rembaryn, still snickering.  
  
"And any Elf should know that a thousand years is not so long." She smiled knowingly. Now she was enjoying their irritation.  
  
Rembaryn narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, but Wingdun put an arm across his chest. "Can I kill her yet?" He asked darkly, no longer caring to have her for himself, now that she'd risen his level of anger.  
  
"Not yet. I want her to see that this _will _work and we _will _rise to power."  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
"Father, have you seen Landailyn?" Legolas entered silently into the king's study.  
  
Thranduil looked up from his reading, to see his only child standing in front of his desk. "I never saw her come in this morning, as I usually do."  
  
Legolas' brows furrowed. "I've been all over and I believe I asked literally everyone if they had seen her. No one has...I couldn't find her."  
  
The High-Elf nodded and considered the problem. "Well, don't get too worried yet; perhaps something came up at home and she was just unable to make it today."  
  
His son agreed. "I'm going out to her house then, to see what's keeping her."  
  
Legolas walked through the trees in a 'no hurry' kind of pace, thinking of reasons why Landailyn might not have shown up. It was the first time since taking the responsibility for the job almost two years ago, that she hadn't. But the matter was not really worrying him now, it was casual for some of the soldiers themselves not to show up at times. Everyone had things to do, whether it was with their family or other business and most of the time could not be helped.  
  
Looking up from the ground, he found that he had reached her house and knocked lightly upon the beautifully carved, wooden front door.  
  
"Prince Legolas," Her mother, Andolan had been the one to answer, surprised to see him there. "Well, come in! Is there something I can do for you?" She asked sweetly, peering slightly around him, as if looking for something, or someone. "Is Landailyn still at the palace?"  
  
He smiled at her kindness and stepped inside. Then with a start, realized what her latter question had been. "You mean...Landailyn's not here?"  
  
"No," The elder Elf shook her head, looking a little confused. "Ere we bedded down last night, she never came home. We only thought she had to stay late, as she has done many times ere this. You have not seen her?"  
  
It was Legolas' turn to shake his head. Now worry was beginning to eat at him. "No, she...I did not see her leave last night, nor show up for duty today. No one else has either."  
  
Suddenly, their sharp ears could hear hoof beats from outside. The sound rose and fell in volume, heading past the north side of the house, turning directly into the backyard.  
  
Having the same idea, the two bolted for the back door, Andolan in the lead.  
  
The woman burst from the rear of the house. "Landailyn?!" She called, hurrying toward the stables.  
  
But it was not the young girl at all.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mylthar emerged from the stall he had just put his horse in. "Oh, Prince Legolas..." But stopped the greeting abruptly, when he saw the looks on both their faces.  
  
Andolan took a deep breath and closed her eyes, on the verge of tears. Never would Landailyn have gone anywhere without telling her parents or Legolas first. Something had happened to her child, she just knew it.  
  
"My dear, what...?" He eyed his wife, not quite understanding.  
  
"I should be heading back...getting a search party started." Announced the prince quietly. He did not want to alarm his friend's mother so, but didn't exactly have the choice of anything else helpful at the moment. Something needed to be done, as Landailyn was obviously missing.  
  
"Search party? What is going on?"  
  
"No one can find Landailyn!" Blurted Andolan. "She did not have late duty as we thought! Legolas came looking for her; he says he did not see her leave last night, and she did not show back up today at the palace!"  
  
Mylthar's eyes grew. His wife came to embrace him and he pulled her close, staring straight at Legolas over her shoulder. "My...my daughter is missing? What do you think...?"  
  
Legolas had no answer to this, but he certainly intended to find it out. He fully intended to find Landailyn himself. "I'm sorry. I wish I knew." He replied to the unfinished question.  
  
Before taking leave, the prince noted that Athron was not in his stall; the reason for Andolan's suspicion that Mylthar might have been Landailyn on horseback. He would then need to check the stables at his home. "I apologize for this news. I hope the next time I return I will bring Landailyn...or at least better news."  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
"Prince Legolas!" Another male voice greeted him, while he was closing the main doors of the palace upon his return.  
  
"Yes, Echorren?" He answered distractedly, but to the part of him that was paying attention, the shorter, darker haired Elf seemed afraid of something, so he tried to turn at least most of his concentration on him.  
  
"I must tell _you _this, since I cannot find Captain Windsong. My two friends, Nylaro and Evanyne...they did not show up today. I went to both their houses, they're parents had not seen them since yesterday!" His words came quickly in a slight panic.  
  
Legolas was taken aback by this revelation. "Captain Windsong did not show up either and I too just came from her house. She did not go home last night."  
  
"They're all three missing?! What do we do?!"  
  
"Slow down. We can't jump to conclusions. Now, do your friends ride their horses here?"  
  
"Yes," Echorren nodded and explained. "The four of us, myself, Alathyn, Nylaro and Evanyne meet at each other houses every morning and ride here together."  
  
"Have you asked Alathyn since this morning if she has seen them yet?"  
  
"Aye, my lord, I've been with her all day."  
  
Legolas thought a moment. He needed to check if Athron was in one of the stables and now that there were two more Elves missing, he would need this one to identify_ their _steeds for him. "Come with me."  
  
**TBC ...****  
  
**~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
**mirkwood-elf-2931 :**  
Good, I'm glad you all think Alathyn is creepy! LOL I wanted her to be the mysterious one. And I'm also glad everyone likes Evanyne! And to conclude your wonderings, MC, as I don't believe I ever really describe her appearance anywhere, Evanyne is blonde like most of the Mirkwood Elves and so is Alathyn, Nylaro and Echorren. I know we don't know if all of them were suppose to be blonde anyway, cuz' Tolkien never even told if Legolas was, that was just in the movies...but that's how I see them in my story, as being most all of them light blonde like Legolas, or maybe golden blonde like Galadriel. *sigh* I personally just can't wait for The Hobbit movie to come out...if Peter Jackson decides to make it that is! Cuz' we'll get to see how Mirkwood and Thranduil and everything is portrayed!  
Also, thank you everyone that said Tony was a jerk! It makes me feel better! :) And Kate you might just get your wish...hehe...this friend of Beth and Stephen is suppose to kick Tony's ass sometime...the guy has a few other reasons, but now that Tony broke up with me...that just adds to it. LOL And I really wish I could say I was going to Prom after all...but I've found out that Beth can't find a ticket for me. And it was gonna be so cool too! The theme was 'See You at the Oscars'! Where you have to get out of a limo and walk the red carpet, while people are taking pictures on the sides, just like at the real thing. :*( But Beth said we could do something else together in place of it, like taking Stephen's new Neon out and shopping all day! hehe****


	8. Chapter 8

**A CONSPIRACY UNMASKED**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931  
  
  
**CHAPTER 8  
  
  
**"Captain? What are we going to do?" Nylaro broke the dead silence, after Wingdun and Rembaryn had left the dark storage room.  
  
Landailyn looked between her two anxious companions that were stuck in this with her. It reminded her much of being captured by the corsairs with Arwen and Thalawen. "Either find a secret passage way...or yell until we have no voices left."  
  
And they all knew that neither would work.  
  
The corners of the male Elf's mouth turned up briefly. "Thanks for the warning, by the way." He meant it sincerely, for even if he was now trapped, he could have been killed instead. "You bought me the few seconds I didn't know I needed."  
  
Evanyne looked down at her knees that were up against her chest. "Mine too. Even though I didn't understand it at the time."  
  
"Aye, sorry they were not better ones."  
  
For a long while, the three sat in more silence; ideas running through Landailyn's mind the whole time, as she worked hard to bring her tied hands in front of her. Sliding them down the back of her legs and shoving her bound feet between her arms, her work was finally done and rewarded, for now she could untie her feet.  
  
In fact, she could untie the two warriors' hands as well.  
  
All of them free again, they began to search the entire room, careful not to miss a thing that could aid in any way. There were many items and supplies strewn throughout the chamber, but the results of their long scouring brought them nothing; though there was one last resort.  
  
Landailyn, who had been eyeing the door, now made for it, only to pull the handle with all her weight and strength behind it and find it did not budge a single inch. It had been expected of course, but it also had certainly been worth a try, since nothing else so far had been of help. And with that, yet another possibility that had to be dropped, for she knew it would be so thick that not even three bodies could break through it.  
  
At this, she couldn't help feeling completely hopeless, even as much as she loathed it. Very close to sobbing, she slid down against the door, her head making a resigned thump against its wood.  
  
The King of Mirkwood and his only son, the Prince, were both going to die and not she, nor anyone else could do a thing to prevent it. As well, there came many people she would be letting down. Mainly Thalawen; her friend will have died for naught if she could not stop this. An involuntary shudder racked her body. She let her emotions play aloud; her tears eventually falling freely, as she now didn't care or feel ashamed at who was watching. From her personal view, she could see no way out of this. "I'm sorry, Thala..."  
  
Nylaro and Evanyne helplessly hung their heads. They may have known nothing of she and her friends' past predicaments, but they did at least know the captain and prince were good friends. They were new to being around the palace everyday, only having met Legolas and his father a few times before, but they certainly would not see their respected rulers brought down; they were in the woodland city's army to protect them and its people.  
  
But it was apparent that it was something the three could no longer do.  
  
Landailyn painfully felt a full force of failure. They had been there overnight, she knew, for the two servants wore different clothing for the new day.  
  
Thranduil and Legolas could already be dead.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore, even if her shouts didn't help with the situation, she had to get her anger out somehow. "Let us out!" She pounded the locked door so hard with her left hand, the knuckle of her little finger split, blood seeping down to her wrist. But its stinging did not register. "You cannot keep us here! Please! I'll do anything! Anything! I swear!" Yes, she was ready and willing to do _anything_ for the two traitors, if it meant the two royals stayed alive. "Legolas..." She whimpered, her yelling dying down.  
  
Both warriors sat down upon the flat surface of a wide, vacant table; their feet hanging a few inches above the floor and their backs resting against the cool, stone wall it was scooted up to. They were prepared to be in this 'prison' for a long, long while. They spoke not a word to their superior; just let her be. Besides, what could they have said or done? Certainly nothing that would make her or even themselves feel better.  
  
"We have to do something, Ny."  
  
"Like what? I think we've done all we can. There's just no way out of this place..."  
  
Evanyne took in a shaking deep breath. "Well, I don't know, but...look at her!"  
  
The male warrior traced his friend's gaze, frowning. "At least we can count on people looking for us. Ech and Alathyn, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah," She continued to eye the form still on the floor. "If everyone isn't already captured…or…"  
  
"Oh...yeah, true." Nylaro gulped quietly, at the thought of their friends enduring the wrath of the 'servants' and their lives possibly being taken for opposing them.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
After identifying three white horses in the stables as definitely belonging to the captain and two young warriors, a search began immediately. For fear of spreading any alarm to the rest of the community, only Deyinar and a few soldiers that had been sworn to secrecy were allowed with Legolas, Echorren and Alathyn to look for their missing friends.  
  
But everyone else would soon have to know, for if they didn't find them many more would need to be sent out looking.  
  
Today, the second day, the little group set out into woods in hopes of finding clues to track them with. No one was certain where the trio were before they were assumingly kidnapped, or where they had disappeared to after that, but it was the only place anyone could think of after searching the palace the day before and coming up with disappointing results.  
  
"Gildan, your group goes west. Senfilir, take yours north. And Echorren and Alathyn take east. Prince Legolas and I will head south. Search your areas thoroughly then report back to this very spot. _Please_ be careful, all of you." Deyinar finished, as he knew how the younger ones could be and there were two of them along that had been paired up.  
  
"Well, my lord, what do you say happened to her this time?" Inquired the temporary captain lightheartedly, after he and the younger Elf had split up from the rest of the group to take on their chosen direction.  
  
Legolas sighed, swallowing hard. What Deyinar had just said made him think of Landailyn's recent past with Arwen and Thalawen. Could it have happened again? If it indeed had, she could be anywhere by now. "I wish I knew. I just have a feeling we're not going to find anything helpful out here..."  
  
"What? In the forest?"  
  
"Aye," He answered quietly, keeping watch around them.  
  
They searched their area widely, over and over until it was clear nothing had taken place in that particular direction. No sign of a struggle, no lost items belonging to any of the missing three, not even a disturbance of any surrounding obstacle that any other had been out there besides those of their own race. The Elves were good trackers, but the prince still wished he had Aragorn there to aid them.  
  
Finally they headed back to where everyone had been told to meet.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
"Finding anything, Ech?"  
  
"For the last time, no! Nothing!"  
  
Alathyn shifted her wide, saddened eyes to stare at the leaves covering the lush, green grass beneath her feet. Sinking down onto a large rock that sat directly behind her, she looked as though she was simply giving up on their search.  
  
Echorren closed his eyes, putting a hand on his right hip and the other on his forehead. "I'm sorry, Alathyn. I know you're worried. We all are, but we can't give up...they could be counting on us!" With this thought aloud, he didn't know how right he really was.  
  
"Who said anything about giving up?" She sighed, rising to meet her 5'9 height once more. "I would never give up on friends. Come on, let's go ahead and report back."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Echorren took a last visual scan across their spot, before moving to follow her.  
  
Apparently, he hadn't taken full realization to what she had really meant when she said she would never give up on friends. The captain wasn't really their friend as of yet, so far she was only an authority figure.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
"You certainly love to waste my time." Wingdun turned to his companion. "So they are searching for them. So what? Did I really need to be shown this?"  
  
From a distant tree-top, the two had been watching and listening to the worrisome friends of their prisoners.  
  
Slowy, Rembaryn shrugged his shoulders, the smile disappearing off his face from the young Elves' exchange of words and actions. "I thought maybe you would want to hear what..."  
  
"Has anyone said they suspect us?"   
  
"No, I..."  
  
"Well then! _That_ and only _that _would be all I myself would be concerned with! So please, if you hear anyone with that suspicion, then by all means tell me! But for _now_, we have more important things to do!" Wingdun let out through clenched teeth, starting down the trunk branch by branch. "Tomorrow evening can't come soon enough."  
  
  
**TBC ...****  
  
**~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
**mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
**Well, another reviewer gone…please no more of you leave me! LOL Hope MC does okay though!  
And OMG, I can't believe it! Return of the King won all 11 Oscars they were nominated for! Woohoo!!! I'm just sad that Johnny Depp didn't win Best Actor for Pirates of the Caribbean. However, I guess I can see why Sean Penn won, since he apparently played a very emotional part in Mystic River.  
Hmmm, so Rembaryn sounds hott, eh? Cool, I didn't know I could write a guy to sound that way! I'm not sure how I picture him or Wingdun, but if they're bad, then they're probably hott like Legolas! ;) And when I think about Wing and Rem and what they're doing...I think about Star Wars for some reason! Cuz' they were loyal once and giving into their anger led them to be power hungry, therefore they turned to the Dark Side...hahaha! Perhaps I've just been playing too much of the Jedi Knight series on my Xbox!  
*sigh* I can't wait for Episode 3! And for Christmas, I might get the Special Edition 4 disc DVD set that's coming out in September for the first trilogy: A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi! Any of you reviewers like Star Wars? Of course I loved it long before Lord of the Rings, cuz' I grew up with it...watching the movies a lot (the Ewok movies too) and playing with my bro's Star Wars toys, cuz' he has several of the original action figures and ships...and we even have lightsabers and Darth Maul's staff…and a lazer tag set that are the blaster pistols! haha  
I wish I could do a Star Wars fanfic...I would love to author one, but I fear I wouldn't quite know what I was talking about like I do in Lord of the Rings! I mean, I would and I wouldn't...we'll just have to see sometime I guess! Of course you all know that if I did write one, it would have girl characters for Thala and I, don't you? hehehe I like putting myself and my friends in stories, that seems to be the only way I can write a fic that has to do with a theme that I didn't make up!


	9. Chapter 9

**A CONSPIRACY UNMASKED**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931  
  
  
**CHAPTER 9**_  
  
  
_At least another day or more passed, where neither of the servants had shown back up to the little room they were using as a makeshift cell for the goody-two-shoes captain and her nosey companions.  
  
"Why haven't they come back?"  
  
"I think they're leaving us for dead in here." Whispered Evanyne as lowly as possible, but she knew Landailyn had to have heard.  
  
"But Wingdun, he said he wanted us to see that their plan would work..."  
  
"Maybe it's taking longer than they thought...or maybe it just hasn't been as long as we think."  
  
Nylaro nodded, his eyes going to the floor in front of them, but his look soon reverted up to the elder she-Elf across the room. Ever since she had found that the only way out would not open for them, she had been extremely quiet and barely moving from the spot she had claimed soon after, near the door itself. "Captain? What about our friends? Do you think Wingdun and Rembaryn will...?"  
  
"Please, I don't know...but I wish I did, so I could put a stop to all of this!" Her voice rose slightly, as she held the left side of her head. These persistent, grating headaches, coming at least every other day, were putting her in bad moods, so she had chosen not to speak at all to the other two, but she couldn't just not answer. Laianna had warned her of these signs; that they could continue from a few days up to a few weeks after the event of her concussion. She hoped they wouldn't last quite that long, it had not even been a week yet. "I'm sorry," She rested her forehead against her palm.  
  
"It's all right, Captain, we know you care very much for the prince and his father." Evanyne tried to soothe. "You have every right to be hurt and angry."  
  
Landailyn rose, the beginning of a pace around the average sized chamber. "No," She sighed. "I don't. I think I have a feeling though that..."  
  
Cutting her off, a sudden formidable cracking and splintering resounded throughout the room and into their ears. All Evanyne and Nylaro were able to do was watch where they sat, as she sunk sideways into the floor.  
  
"Captain!" Subconsciously, they were on their feet and ready to help in seconds.  
  
Having stepped on a large trap door, no one had actually truly seen in the darkness below the far back wall, Landailyn's left leg, up to her waist, was now dangling in the space underneath it, wherever that happened to be. Her 'secret passage way' suggestion the day before had been a good one after all; too bad it hadn't been acted on, instead of simply being dismissed.  
  
The younger Elves were nearly upon the extent of the weakened wood, when their captain held out a cautioning hand to ward off their idea. No matter how good their intentions, she didn't need the two getting themselves hurt, as regained hope now filled her in knowing that this could be their only way out and at least one or both of them, if it was possible, needed to go for help. "Wait," She warned. "Don't step on it. It could cave all the way." Then using both hands, Landailyn lifted herself carefully and slowly from the jagged hole and slid backward to the safety of the sturdy stone that laid out the rest of the room's flooring.  
  
"Are you okay?" Evanyne asked, immediately on the other side of the rotting panel and kneeling down next to her, while Nylaro stayed behind, leaning over as far as he dared to examine down into the hole.  
  
Landailyn smiled, rubbing her leg. For once she was actually going to tell the truth, this time she had no serious injury, she couldn't even see where she had a single tear in the material of her pant leg. "I'm fine, thank you...but why couldn't one of us found this days ago?" Some luck I've ever had, she thought to herself. "Well, let us see where it leads us."  
  
"It doesn't look far down, perhaps six feet at the most. And hopefully it won't lead to another locked room." The young male Elf expressed everyone's obvious thoughts and hopes, as the three worked to pull away the broken boards and make another hole big enough to fit the diameter of their entire bodies.  
  
Landailyn looked up at them, as she lowered herself into the blackness first, making sure the rest of the wood was stable enough to hold onto before dropping down. "Aye, let us pray not for that."  
  
Nylaro had been correct in judging the distance downward and they easily landed on the bottom, looking around. It was still pitch black, though they were certainly used to the darkness by now, after being subjected to it for hours upon hours.  
  
But it appeared they were in a narrow, sloping tunnel, and could see that behind them was a solid wall. So in light footing, they went onward up in a direction that was never realized as north, and soon came to another doorway, the tunnel never branching.  
  
It revealed yet another storage room, nearly identical to the other in contents and with all depending hope it too wasn't fastened shut, but there was only one way to find out. Her hands clamped tightly around the metal ring of the handle, Landailyn tugged on the heavy entrance, then pushed.  
  
Locked, so much for getting their hopes up. Some time or another, Wingdun and Rembaryn were going to come looking for them, when their 'escape' was discovered.  
  
As Landailyn was turning back toward her warriors, holding for them a dour expression, an exclamation burst from one of them. A female voice.  
  
"Look!" Evanyne was pointing upward overhead. "Another one! Another trap door!"  
  
Sure enough, a faint outline of light shown in the cracks of the sealed off square in the ceiling. Possibly the surface, as by this time they knew they were in a secret passage underground.  
  
"Here, this should hold us!"  
  
Landailyn and Evanyne turned to see the boy trying to move one of many wooden crates in the room, taller and wider than he was. They smiled and went to aid him in pushing it under the high door.  
  
Now they could only hope that this opening was either weakened by age as the one Landailyn had fallen through, or that it was not also somehow being held shut by something unseen on the other side.  
  
Climbing the crate and finding it was easily reachable, they would soon know one way or the other.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
Appearing in the hallway outside of his room, the prince leaned wearily back against the closed double doors, before getting ready to start searching again on his own. It was growing late on the third day and still no evidence of the guard captain or the pair of new recruits who were most likely presently with her.  
  
Earlier that afternoon, even after all their protesting, Echorren and Alathyn were sent home to get some rest, along with a slightly assertive Deyinar.  
  
Legolas had also caught a few hours of sleep after they had taken leave, just so he could keep going. For giving up in any way, unless it couldn't be helped like lack of bodily rest, was something he promised himself would never happen. However long this took he would not stop until he found proof that Landailyn and her warriors were alive somewhere. And the alternative of those findings he refused to even think of, although sometimes when they did slip into his thoughts it almost made him dread their searching entirely.  
  
But he had to believe that this wouldn't turn out like the end of he and Thalawen's friendship had, whose death still weighed heavily on the minds of he and his friends. If he lost Landailyn that way as well, he absolutely did not know what he would do or what his future would be like. He didn't know how he would break it to her parents, or to the parents and close friends of the younger Elves, if something had also happened to endanger their lives.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
Legolas' head snapped to the right. He had had his eyes closed in his deep thinking and had nearly jumped, when none of his other senses knew that this Elf had come down the hall toward him.  
  
"Are you all right...?"  
  
It was Selihar; Thranduil's advisor and most trusted member of the palace staff, and before that, a short time, but loyal friend of Legolas' grandfather.  
  
Of course, right now the prince didn't _feel_ all right. He was tired and full of well-hidden anxiety over the disappearance of the woman he loved and two of his kingdom's younger generation. "I'm...fine, Selihar, thank you..."  
  
The much older Elf nodded, with a sad smile to form on his lips. Over the past several centuries as they grew into adulthood, he had watched how Legolas and Landailyn were when together. And before they had exposed their true feelings the year before, he had felt at times like shouting it at them and telling them that anyone could see the two were meant for each other. But he had kept his quiet and was relieved to eventually hear that they finally knew what the other felt, even though they still remained friends, for the time being anyway.  
  
"Worry not, young prince. She has been through much already in her life, as you have, and has always come through in any given condition. You are lucky to have one another as you do."  
  
Before Legolas could respond, the elder man was rounding the corner at the end of the corridor where he had originally come from.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
Three pairs of eyes were hardly able to remain open, as the first moment of brightness hit them full force.  
  
"We're out!" Cried Evanyne. Her sight's adjustment with the lighting change was slow, but so happy she was, she forgot any need to be silent, once up through the unlocked trap door and into an unfamiliar, but vacant hallway.  
  
"Yes! Finally!"  
  
Landailyn turned back to her warriors swiftly, holding up her hand and motioning it downward. "Keep it quiet. Do you _want _them to hear that we're out? Because I don't think that next time they will be so 'lenient' toward us. Now, go before we do get caught again." She rose, preparing to leave them with that simple command, but she knew the hope she had had that they would carry it out with no further word was for naught, when Nylaro caught her arm.  
  
"Wait, we're coming with you! Those two must be shown the consequences of betraying their own people!"  
  
"No," Landailyn shook her head, squatting back down. She could see their longing for some kind of exploit or adventure, but could not allow them to live it as long as she was in charge. "I'm merely glad for the fact that neither of you were hurt, and as your captain I order you to go home to your families before anything else happens. _I_ will handle them." They looked as though they would object, but she silenced them. "Go. Please, I'll send news to you later."  
  
With displeased, but understanding faces, they turned toward a nearby open window; speaking to one another as though she couldn't hear them.  
  
"When are any of us ever going to get to do anything exciting? Something like this rarely happens and now we cannot be involved!" These were Nylaro's fading complaints; secretly envying how many 'adventures' the captain had been on and how _she_ always got to have all the 'fun'.  
  
Well certainly none of it had ever been fun to Landailyn. Young ones, she thought, chuckling. Though she had to admit to herself she used to feel much the same way. But they would grow up soon enough to realize and better understand the perils and danger that came with the yearning for dare and excitement in one's life.   
  
Glancing back, behind her where the trap door lay, was another dead end, so the only direction she could go was forward, which was due west. And now to find out the answer to her dreaded question; she could hardly bear to think of what she may find in searching the palace, but cautiously, she crept about the corridors.  
  
She was not about to be caught outside her 'cell'.  
  
Peaking around at least the tenth corner, she spotted two people with their backs turned. The fact that there were two of them made her quickly duck out of their sight, before any detail was registered about the pair. However, they were speaking, so she listened and listened hard. Coming to find a few seconds later, that she wasn't quite sure she recognized one of the voices, but the other was a definite bell ringer. That soft, beautiful voice, untouched by age, to her was like no other. Could it be? Was he still alive?  
  
With only one eye, she chanced another look. The familiar man was alone now and going out of her vision; it was now or never. Who knew where the disloyal servants could be.  
  
"Legolas?!"  
  
The figure stopped, spinning quickly to face the person from behind. He too knew the voice that spoke his name, and there she was now simply standing behind him after all his searching. "Landailyn!" The prince's facial features displayed astonishment, not even having the time to wonder why her eyes were even wider than his own, for she sped as fast as it was immortally possible straight to him. "Where have you been?!" He questioned, his 'beautiful' voice now wavering tenuously, as he put his arms tightly around her, relieved he was not just seeing and hearing things for as much as he wanted her to be back. "I have been looking _everywhere_ I could think of for you and your recruits for nearly three days straight! What happened to you? Are you hurt?"  
  
She didn't say a word, just hugged him as tight and as long as she could. Small, streaming teardrops of joy ran down her cheeks and she almost laughed aloud in her happiness, but managed to refrain, silently thanking the Valar his planned fate had been forsaken.  
  
However, the prince could tell by her breathing that she was letting this particular emotion out. "Landailyn?"  
  
"I thought you were dead."  
  
Her whispered words shocked him just as much as her sudden appearance had. "What?"  
  
"Legolas, where is your father?" She suddenly jerked back from him to look into his eyes; her voice filled with desperation. She had found one royal, but what of the other? Being the king, he would most likely be the first to go, and just because Legolas was still here didn't mean Thranduil would be for long.  
  
"I'm not sure, why?"  
  
"We have to get to him _now_! I must tell him what has happened! Come on!" Grabbing his hand, she pulled him in the direction of Thranduil's study, ridding herself all trace of tears as they went.  
**  
  
TBC ...  
  
**~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
**mirkwood-elf-2931 :**  
I brought up another past character, did ya see? LOL Selihar was in the 4th chapter of 'Shadow in the Trees'! And I don't believe I introduce any more new characters, I think I mention maybe one more name toward the end, but my three stories combined have had 32 new characters I have put in! Which all includes Elves, horses, a weapon and a Human name! And with the last chapter of this story, I will add a list of my own pronunciations to all those names that I created and found off the net!  
Wow, I _do_ have new reviewers! A big thank you goes out to them too! I'm glad you guys really like the story! And to take care of your wonderings in the review you left, Kelsey, this is the third story to the other two fanfics on my profile. 'Shadow in the Trees' is the first one, and 'An Unexpected Journey' is the second. Where this one is only authored by me alone, those two were written by both my friend Kenna (a.k.a. Thala, as she has a profile too) and I. Anyway, they will reveal about Legolas and Landailyn's relationship and past, and who Thalawen is and what happened to her. And be sure to read our author's notes too, they explain stuff sometimes, just like what I say on here does. I would have had some sort of warning on the first chapter of this story to read the other two first so that this third sequel would make sense, but I just never did put one! Sorry about that! I think I need to repost it now! LOL


	10. Chapter 10

**A CONSPIRACY UNMASKED**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931  
  
  
**CHAPTER 10  
  
  
**The room used as a study near Thranduil's sleeping chamber was usually where the Elf lord was and Landailyn had so wished to find him sitting quietly at his desk taking care of their realm's business as always, but at this moment that remained to be seen. In fact, the king himself was literally nowhere in sight, even after checking several more rooms he might have been in.  
  
Easement had spread through him since he finally knew his friend was safe, but now Legolas was beginning to take on worry again, this time for his father and the two warriors that hadn't shown up with Landailyn in the first place. He hadn't the time to ask her, but went along with what she was doing, even though he had no idea what all the franticness was about and soon suggested they try the Great Hall.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~_  
  
  
_"Landailyn?!" Rising from his throne, the Elven-king expressed some confusion, among much alleviation of her being found.  
  
Thranduil had been strolling throughout the palace and had only stopped into the soulless room to ponder various complicated matters, when a pair of male Elves, recognized as his servants, had come in to 'tidy' up the room. In doing so, they hadn't really bothered him and he stayed where he was.  
  
The she-Elf let her eyes close in sheer relief. "My lord," She bowed her head respectfully, not having noticed anyone else's presence among them. But a small gasp took her attention away from the throne and she looked to her left. "You!" She said angrily to the taller, stronger Elf that stared wildly back at her. But it had not been he who made the noise. "And you!" It had been Rembaryn, who was not far from Wingdun's position. She was just as surprised to see the both of them in the room, as they were she.  
  
Was it this very moment they had been planning to kill the king?  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Thranduil looked back and forth between she and the servants, coming down to join them at their level.  
  
Legolas was still almost as perplexed as his father, but he could see what she was getting at. These apparently were the ones responsible for her disappearance.  
  
"Yes, Lord Thranduil, I will explain why I have been missing for the last three days. These two you consider to lend their loyal services are no longer what they seem. I overheard them in the armory discussing a plot against yourself and Legolas. They planned to kill you both and take over your realm. One of my male soldiers, Nylaro asked them what they were doing and Rembaryn would have killed him had I not exposed my presence. Having no weapons, since I left my quiver here and was only at the armory to retrieve a whetstone, I was caught by Wingdun and soon after, one of my female soldiers, Evanyne, came looking for Nylaro. She tried to help me, but was knocked unconscious. Once all of us were bound, we were locked in an underground storage room. We only managed to escape by 'accidentally' finding another secret way out of it, not half an hour ago."  
  
"This is outrageous, my lord! Can you not see she is lying?! We have done nothing wrong!"  
  
After all she had just claimed Landailyn could hardly believe what she was hearing in response. This was not totally unexpected of a traitor, but she'd thought him to be wiser than this, to realize they had been caught before their plan had fallen through and had no way out this time. Her mouth gaped, as she turned to argue otherwise with her most recent captor. "And why would anyone believe that?! I have two witnesses, two other victims beside myself! You were going to kill us just as you were them!" She pointed to the two Elves that stood nearest her. "And who knows how many more as soon as you took over!"  
  
"Really? Then where are these 'witnesses'?"  
  
"I sent them home so they would not be hurt. And I was only lucky to run into Legolas and find him still alive!"  
  
He raised both brows, as though appalled by her accusations, but now changed to a calmer speaking manner to try and convince the king. "My liege, she has clearly lost it. Why would we do such an awful deed to our people?"  
  
Before Thranduil could comment, Landailyn cut in. She wanted to know what would have happened had she not escaped and come between their deadly intentions. "How were you going to do it, huh? How were you planning to assassinate the only two rightful, blood rulers of this kingdom? Poison? Or was there blood to be spilled? Since you _were_ in the armory."  
  
"You're crazy..."  
  
The prince creased his own dark brows in rising anger at the larger, more muscular servant. He had to admit the older Elf's act was almost believable, but Legolas knew whom to trust and it was not he. Landailyn would_ never _lie to them. He had been searching for the three missing warriors for nearly three full days; and now these two that she claimed were responsible were _both_ found in the same room alone with his father. She was right, everything pointed to these men. "Speak no ill of those higher than yourself. I believe _you_ are the ones who have lost it."  
  
In return, Legolas received two especially deadly glares.  
  
The looks went unnoticed by Thranduil. However, he entirely agreed with his son; Landailyn was loyal and had no reason for making up this 'wild tale' as it might seem.  
  
"Guards!" He called to the two usually stationed outside, before the front entrance. "Take these two to separate cells." He instructed, when they reached him. But soon turned a hard stare on them, when they did not make a single movement. "I said take them...!"  
  
Wingdun sighed loudly, dropping his innocence act and cutting Thranduil off. "Save your breath, 'my lord'. You see, they work for _me_ now." His sarcastic tone was also back, and with one nod from him, the sentries came up to seize the king by either arm.  
  
Legolas stepped forward, prepared to render them only unconscious.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah..."  
  
This warning from their 'master' made him stop in his tracks and slowly look over, fearing what he would see. Exactly what he thought he had seen out of the corner of his left eye.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Taunted the clever Elf, now that he held Landailyn close at knifepoint.  
  
A knife that was very familiar, as Legolas carried a pair exactly like it with his quiver.  
  
In this ushered silence, from the west end of the Hall echoed a light rap on the doors.  
  
Wingdun bit his lip in frustration, but never even glanced away from Legolas, making sure that he could try nothing. Whoever this was, they would have to take them hostage as well.  
  
"Rem, would you be so kind as to answer that; I seem to be a little busy here."  
  
Lifting its lid and reaching down into a wooden chest next to one of the various thick pillars in the room, he grabbed Landailyn's second knife from its sheath. The only one facing it, Legolas realized it was the same one his friend sat her weapons upon, or herself, regularly when in the Great Hall. And so it was where the two malevolent Elves had hidden her quiver, when finding it after her capture.  
  
Rembaryn grinned with the pleasure of carrying out the request.  
  
The door creaked and groaned, revealing an obviously wearied person from their travel filled day. Alone and weaponless he stood, his wife still in the stables with their horses behind the palace. Dark were his features, his shoulder-length hair unkempt, and face unshaven. A Human.  
  
Recognizing the former Ranger in an instant, the prince and captain hated that their friend had obviously come to visit them, only to find them in a dangerous situation he could get caught up in.  
  
Startled that he should be there, Legolas quickly shook out of it. "Run, Strider!"  
  
Although completely bewildered to what in all of Arda was happening, he would obey his friend's command; noting Thranduil and Landailyn were being held against their will. But he had remained frozen there too long and the Elf that had opened the door to him held an oddly familiar looking long-knife to his chest. Holding his hands in the air, he stepped inside.  
  
With a bang, Rembaryn slammed the heavy door back into place.  
  
"Well! Now this is interesting indeed!" Called Wingdun for everyone to hear, slowly moving farther away with his once again prisoner.  
  
Landailyn could not have helped getting out of Wingdun's forceful grab at her. She had become dizzy again and was caught off guard, but she still scolded herself for being retaken yet again. Reminding her afflictively that this was much like when Faeroth had recaptured her and had very nearly killed her. But Thalawen was not here to save her this time. No foreseeing dream or vision to tell them what would happen so that they could change it.  
  
The five stood in mute, watching one another very carefully. Wingdun and Landailyn were in front of the thrones' stairs. Rembaryn and Aragorn stood in front of the entrance, facing them. But Legolas was alone having moved more to the middle to show he would not try anything.  
  
With a nod toward the southern hallway exit, Wingdun wordlessly ordered their new comrades to take the elder lord to the dungeons.  
  
"No! Where are you taking him?!" Legolas demanded, as they led his father away.  
  
"Don't worry; we'll deal with him later. This is _not _what we had planned...it's even better! Now...choose, Greenleaf. But, you try_ anything_...we kill all three...and then it will be your turn."  
  
"Yeah, choose!" Rembaryn's face glowed with excitement. "Which one will it be? Or should it be _your_ death they are forced to witness first?"  
  
The prince looked as though he was actually going to agree and sacrifice himself, but his two friends stopped him almost simultaneously. Telling him that that idea was not an option.  
  
Aragorn still wasn't quite sure what was going on here. Had these two Elves just simply snapped? Why did they want to kill Legolas and his father? The Dunedan had asked himself this, but it was obvious; they wished to rule the kingdom themselves.  
  
"Awww, see now? Your friends would die for you!" Rembaryn said; his voice filled with a bitter sweetness.  
  
"Legolas, you can't do this to yourself. Think of your father...and your people." Landailyn pleaded, trying to ignore Wingdun's grips, which were becoming tighter on the knife's handle and on her hair.  
  
Legolas was torn. He wouldn't wish this situation on his worst enemy. How does one decide which of his best friends lives or dies? You simply couldn't. The mere thought was mad in itself. "What would you have me do?" He replied quietly.  
  
Landailyn looked passed him to the King of Gondor. Neither knew what they could do either. Each knew how the other felt though, for it was mutual. Like Rembaryn said, they would both die for him, they knew that much and would never let him give his own life to spare either of theirs, no matter how much they had to lose.  
  
The traitorous Elves on the other hand were getting impatient. It was clear that the prince could not choose, so they would have to for him.  
  
"Alright, if you cannot do it yourself..." Sighed Wingdun. "Let's see, which one is more important to you? We have Landailyn here, whom you've known since you both were mere children, who _obviously_ loves you more than anything and gladly works hard at your home everyday since _you_ appointed her captain nearly two years ago."  
  
"And next we have the Human," Continued Rembaryn, as he still held Landailyn's other weapon firmly, the sharp tip against the king's closed, black coat. "Whom to you is like a brother, if I am not mistaken. You two having created a lifetime bond of friendship like no one has ever seen in our opposite races." The same bittersweet tone had remained, personally amusing himself.  
  
Aragorn took a silent deep breath; for once he actually wished _he_ could have the pleasure of killing these two for the distress they were placing upon his friends. The feeling was surprising and strange; he had never once wanted to hurt a single one of this race, which had always seemed so flawless to him before. He had immense respect for the Elves, having lived with them all his life.  
  
Landailyn was watching not thirty feet away and feeling a little sorry for Aragorn, knowing how he must feel by his upset countenance.  
  
"You know who I think it should be, Wing?" He went on.  
  
"Who would that be, Rem?"  
  
For a split second, his eyes narrowed wickedly at his accomplice across the room. "Both of them."   
  
  
**TBC ...  
  
**~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
**mirkwood-elf-2931 :**  
Happy St. Patty's Day everyone! And glad you're feeling better, Sarah! And yes, you are correct, cuz' in my last author's notes I mentioned that Selihar was in chapter 4 of 'Shadow in the Trees'. I don't want to like tell you guys that you have to read my author's notes, cuz' if you don't want to, of course that's cool and all, I just merely suggest that you do, cuz' the reason I write them is so sometimes you will better understand stuff about the story.  
Anywho, I got an email from Lord of the Rings.Net the other day saying that the Return of the King DVD is coming out May 25th! Ooo, I can't wait! And also, Thala sent me the first chapter that she wrote to the prequel, and it's coming along nicely! So I must say, good job on that, Thala!


	11. Chapter 11

**A CONSPIRACY UNMASKED**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931  
  
  
**CHAPTER 11  
  
  
**Legolas was visibly stunned by the answer, but quickly figured them out. It didn't matter what he had decided, they planned to kill them both all along and then himself and his father.  
  
"Why Rem, I think you're absolutely right. Why does either of them deserve to live?"  
  
Rembaryn's mouth turned up in an evil smile to match the mad light in his rounded eyes. "They don't."  
  
"If that's the case, then certainly neither of you does." Only the second time Aragorn had spoken up.  
  
"Well, it's just that we don't have any use for you." Wingdun explained with a smirk. "We _could_ make you our servants, but I fear you would only turn on your masters."  
  
"Are you saying you're afraid of me? That I fight better than you? A mere female?" Landailyn asked, jumping at the chance to distract them in hopes that either the Elven prince or Human king would do something to take advantage of it. And with a small smile, unnoticed by anyone else, she envisioned Thalawen doing or saying something of the same nature. Perhaps the Noldor Elf's characteristics had rubbed off on her a little.  
  
"Shut up!" Wingdun pulled the sharp edge dangerously closer, threatening to break the skin and spill her blood.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas watched the scene carefully, while doing exactly what Landailyn had intended this moment for and taking advantage of the attention being taken off of him for a whole minute, having quickly slipped an arrow from his quiver.  
  
"Well, it has been fun, has it not? But the prince here has run out of time and that so means you have too. Say goodbye, Greenleaf, to your...precious best friends." Wingdun prepared to run Landailyn's blade quickly across her throat, while with his friend's cue Rembaryn would thrust a stab at Aragorn, but from somewhere seemingly not traceable, the sound of a single arrow leaving a bowstring echoed slightly in the Great Hall.  
  
Having his back almost fully turned, Rembaryn never knew what hit him, as it sailed directly into his neck, killing him instantly.  
  
Once again jerking out of shock, Legolas turned to do the same to Wingdun, but the Elf knew already what was coming. Even as fast as it was all done, Wingdun still had time to get out of the arrow's way.  
  
Legolas hadn't realized what had really happened, until a few seconds later. He had aimed the arrow lower, because he saw that Wingdun was moving, but the Elf had tricked him.  
  
He had instead shoved Landailyn in its way.  
  
His heart had skipped a beat, but the Elven prince now stared in relief, as the arrow whizzed passed Landailyn just in time that she hit the floor face down. Seeing that she was safe, he pulled another and killed the former servant, who was literally running for his life toward a hallway door.  
  
Watching the intense scene, Aragorn had been unable to move a muscle, but now came back to his wits and knelt beside a stilled Rembaryn. After making sure he was definitely dead, he pried the she-Elf's knife from his tightly closed hand and swiftly joined Legolas, who was already at their friend's side.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm okay."  
  
He heard her say, as she took the prince's offered hand with her left, while the other went to a long shallow cut across her neck that Wingdun had managed to give her, before shoving her away.  
  
"But now we must help your father; they've probably put him in a cell." She started to leave, but looked down, as an object hung mid air next to her arm. It was a white bone handle, golden vines running throughout it. "Hey," She smiled up, almost shamefully, at who held the blade and reached out to take her weapon back. "Thanks."  
  
"Strider, are you hurt?" Legolas scrutinized him for possible injury the Human might not admit to.  
  
The man shook his head, chuckling. "No, but it looks like I picked a bad time to visit. Should have gone to Rivendell first."  
  
"Sorry about that." Landailyn grinned; part of her still felt a little guilt at not having stopped this whole thing days ago. "Did Arwen come?"  
  
"She's in the stables." He replied with the gesture of his head in the direction of east.  
  
"You should go to her then." Continued the she-Elf. "And I would stay there till we come get you. Please?"  
  
Aragorn smiled over at Legolas, who didn't disagree. "Fine, but if you two don't show up within a quarter of an hour, I'm coming in after you."  
  
"Deal." Landailyn nodded once, again going for the door, scooping up her other knife from Wingdun's body on the way.  
  
Nearly forgetting about their mysterious shooter completely, while they talked, the person came silently forth from his hiding place. "What about me? I have to go too, don't I?"  
  
Legolas and Aragorn took in a look at the new, smaller Elf, who stood timidly a few feet behind them.  
  
"Yes!" Landailyn turned on him with flashing eyes. She was grateful for his help, but he had gone against her direct orders and it was something she tried not to take lightly. "You are to go home right now, like I told you to do in the first place! Your parents I'm sure are very worried about you!"  
  
"They are." Legolas confirmed, from having actually talked to them.  
  
The young man kept his eyes down. "Yes, my lord, my captain, I'm sorry." He rounded to leave, walking slowly toward the main doors, gathering his arrow from Rembaryn.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas looked back at Landailyn, but she held only a sly smile for them, before calling the boy back to their attention. "Nylaro,"  
  
Hearing his name, he stopped and turned fully back to find all three beaming brightly after him.  
  
"Perfect shot. Thank you."  
  
His look was blank with surprise for a moment and then he too smiled widely, almost proud of himself, but more thankful than anything that they weren't truly angry with him.  
  
Legolas retrieved Landailyn's quiver from the wooden chest Rembaryn had opened and they went on their way soundlessly down the halls leading to the dungeons. Quietly they traversed, until the prince's calm voice broke the captain's train of thought.  
  
"Your parents are greatly worried as well. I believe they're suspecting the worst, for as long as you've been missing."  
  
"Are they?" She winced, it showing clearly on her face. "And I tried so hard to get away. I tried to warn you, but..." She cut herself off, sighing.  
  
Legolas smiled sadly, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I know; it's okay."  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
Posted on either side of the door inside the dungeon, both guards stood perfectly silent and still.  
  
While several cells down from the entrance, Thranduil was going out of his mind with worry for his son, his recovered captain and even the recently arrived Human. And the thought crossed his mind that if Arwen had come with the Gondorian king, he hoped the she-Elf did not come into the palace, at least not the same way her husband had. Perhaps if she heard what was going on before she waltzed into the room, she could run to get them all help.  
  
He had only time to ponder this a few more moments, before the sudden ringing of metal against metal caused him to rush over to the barred window in the cell's door.  
  
It was his son and Landailyn teamed up on the two guards in close combat with four knives and two swords, and at last as Thranduil watched the fight between the four, he saw it only as that the prince and captain were forced to bring them down.  
  
The very second they were taken care of, Legolas was on his way to let the elderly lord out of his imprisonment, and just when he thought he couldn't be anymore relieved for the day, he found his father in good condition.  
  
Together they slowly walked over to Landailyn, who was staring mournfully down at the deceased sentries and the blood on her knife that she still clutched with tense firmness.  
  
"Sometimes the death of our kin cannot be helped." Thranduil rested a reassuring hand on her left shoulder. "It was what _they _chose to do, that cost them their lives."  
  
She faced him and nodded her thank you to his comfort. It was just as well that they rest in peace; while the penalties of betraying royalty seemed fair, they were not very kind in the long run. "Are you all right, my lord?"  
  
The king patted her shoulder before taking his hand away. "I'm fine, with many thanks to you and you, my son. Oh, and how does the Human fare?"  
  
"He has a name, Father. But he too fares well. And Arwen is with him, she had gone to the stables, so we sent him to her."  
  
Thranduil smiled. "Yes, well he's your guest, so you had better go out and welcome he and his lady. I'll have others take care of what has happened here and in the Great Hall."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Thank you. Come on," He said to Landailyn, taking her arm and steering her toward the dungeon door.  
  
  
**TBC ...****  
  
**~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
**mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
**Threw you off, didn't I? Aragorn and Arwen didn't even have to do anything! hehehe But come on, I couldn't leave them out of the story! Besides Legolas those two are my favorite Lord of the Rings characters!  
_Replies to reviews:_  
-Well Abbey, there are now two chapters of the prequel done, but it still won't be out for a while (for one thing it doesn't even have a title yet) and I can't even really help Thala write it like I'm sure she'd like me to, cuz' I'm not quite sure where she'll go with it and she won't tell me, cuz' I don't even think she knows! LOL  
-Cool, Maya, I'm glad to know you read my author's notes every time! Thank you! :) And it's cool that you haven't reviewed for a bit, but I appreciate your new one!  
-And yes, Thala, you will get your CDs back soon…at least as soon as I can get my stupid brother to buy more blank CDs! We forget them every time we're in town...kinda like today! hehe...sorry.  
Anyway, on a more serious note, before some major cussing starts slipping from me onto here, I think I need to stop typing, post this chapter and then get away from my computer...I got a tetanus/diphtheira shot at the Heath Department today, and my arm is _really_ starting to get sore! :( I'm just glad I only have to get them every 10 years and that they didn't hit a capillary vessel like they did on my brother some years back...he said the needle puncture wouldn't stop bleeding for quite a while and he could barely lift his arm for several days! 


	12. Chapter 12

**A CONSPIRACY UNMASKED**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931  
  
  
**CHAPTER 12  
  
  
**Arwen's brows raised at the sight of the familiar Wood-Elves, throwing a glance at the man beside her, before turning it back on the pair. "They made it...with half the set time to spare."  
  
"It's a wonder they made it at all!" Grinned Aragorn.  
  
"What was that?!" Demanded the captain, though she and Legolas had easily overheard their words as they approached them.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just telling Arwen how I'm surprised that I didn't have to go in and save you...."  
  
"Well! I'll have you know, Human, that you've needed more saving in your short eighty-nine years than I have in nearly three thousand!"  
  
Legolas and Arwen eyed the two, trying not to laugh.  
  
After much more teasing and finally some all around laugher, they broke their little congregation at the stables, and Legolas and Landailyn helped their friends pack their travel bags inside, toward the guestroom they would be staying in. And by the time the group entered into the Great Hall, several servants were busy cleaning the spots where the bodies had been immediately removed.  
  
Thranduil was also there, already heavily guarded and pacing about in obvious reflection and thought. It seemed the entire realm would know by the next day and their army would be prepared for anyone else who might be thinking about following in the footsteps of Wingdun and Rembaryn, just like the two guards who had joined them in plotting against their own kinsman.  
  
A groan escaped Legolas, before he even realized it, knowing full well that sentries would also be placed with him and outside his bedroom.  
  
Landailyn sighed at the sight, imagining how much differently things could have turned out. It could have been that _none _of them would be standing there, or worst; any of them, or all of them, could have simply ended up as prisoners with the two mad Elves that may have eventually succeeded in their plans in reining over any Elves left out of those who didn't oppose them. "I'm sorry that I didn't get here sooner. I could have been...too late, Legolas. I thought I was, but then I heard your voice…and then we found your father." She closed her eyes and hung her head, shaking it. "You cannot know how relieved I was."  
  
"I think I can." He smiled, remembering the moment she had appeared around the corner, running to him. He had thought he was never going to find her. "I was relieved to find you faring well too, you know. Come on, it's growing late, I'll walk you home."  
  
"Ah, yes, my parents. I can see their reactions now."  
  
The prince chuckled. And Arwen and Aragorn just smiled at the two, only having caught this latter statement, as they had just finished speaking with Thranduil.  
  
Saying her farewells for the night, Landailyn hugged the Gondorian king and queen and even the Elven-king, before heading out into the night with his son.  
  
On the way, both spoke of their 'shock' that no protection had been sent with them, but that conversation ceased as soon as Landailyn's home came into view and the two friends stepped up onto the railed porch.  
  
"Well," She turned to him. "Another day passed, another 'adventure' over...I hope."  
  
"Me too," He paused; there was something he still couldn't get over.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"It's just...that arrow…and Wingdun putting you in its way, I thought I had..."  
  
Landailyn quieted the prince by pulling him into a hug that surprised him into silence. "It doesn't matter now. I'm fine; we all are, because of..."  
  
"Because we stopped them together." He finished for her quickly.  
  
She nodded, a smile across her face that was hidden from his view. "Right," Pulling away from him, she went up to open the front door. "Naneth? Ada?" [_Mother? Father?_]  
  
The elder couple sat at the dining table, appearing to be talking over mugs of tea. But at what they thought was their daughter's voice, both abandoned this scene and practically bolted upright from their chairs.  
  
"Landailyn!" Andolan cried, running to the girl and pulling her close and tight in a warm, loving embrace. "Oh, my baby! You're all right!"  
  
"Mother," Landailyn rolled her eyes.  
  
Legolas was standing right there and she didn't want him to hear her mother go on and on about her 'baby', even if she was her only one. And she didn't want to look at him either and see that teasing mirthful smile she knew had to be sitting upon his thin lips right then.  
  
After a long moment, Andolan stepped away, so Landailyn could hug her father.  
  
"We prayed every waking moment to the Valar to let you come back to us safely."  
  
"Thank you, father; it's good to be home." Her was tone soft in his ear, before she released him.  
  
"Good," A new male voice found the chance to speak up. "Because you're not coming in tomorrow."  
  
"What? No. Legolas..."  
  
"Dear, I agree, it would best that you took a day's rest before going back on duty. Your father and I don't yet know why you were missing, but I'm certain we can be assured it was unpleasant." Said her mother.  
  
"Exactly, and I'm ordering you as your superior, so no argument."  
  
She half glared at the prince for a moment; then looked away without a word.  
  
A hint of a grin was trying to take over Legolas' mouth at Landailyn's mood change. He had known she wouldn't be at all happy with this, as she was too much like him, but he only did it for her well being. She may have already had three days off now, but most likely they had been spent without sleep or rest of the body and mind for worry and anxiety over the situation and trying constant escape attempts. But he was also concerned that this stress would cause more problems from her internal head trauma at the mountains.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas, for finding our daughter and bringing her safely home." Mylthar clasped his hand firmly in gratitude; automatically assuming he had been the one.  
  
The Elven prince nodded in return. "I did bring her home. However, I didn't find her; she found me."  
  
At the same time, Landailyn's mother and father glanced back at her questioningly.  
  
"Long story. I'll tell you tomorrow, since I'll be here all day. Good night." She said to them all, exiting the room down the hallway to her bedchamber, paying no heed to the small pains in her stomach that told her to eat first, before she slept.  
  
She wasn't mad at Legolas, and felt foolish for practically whining to him, but she just wished he hadn't decided to make her stay home. Forget the ordeal she had just been in at the palace, because she still wanted to be there reporting for captain the next day. But it _was_ just _one_ day; it would pass by quickly and perhaps she could get through it.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
"Eva!" Cried Alathyn, bursting into the Great Hall and embracing her best friend. "You're okay! I was so worried! What happened?!"  
  
"What about me?" Nylaro held his arms out.  
  
"You too, Ny." She mumbled quickly and went back to talking with Evanyne.  
  
Echorren laughed, as the Elf next to him creased his brows together with a frown on his lips.  
  
Over the following ten minutes, Evanyne told Alathyn all about what happened to she, Nylaro and their captain. Everyone had been listening, until she reached the part about their escape. "Uh, well I don't know what happened after that, the captain ordered us home..."  
  
"Landailyn found me and if it hadn't been for Nylaro, none of us would be here right now." Finished Legolas.  
  
"What?! You snuck back in and you didn't tell me?!" Not lightly did Evanyne hit him on the upper arm. It served him right, she thought.  
  
"Sorry!" He wailed, rubbing where her fist had connected with his shoulder. "We'd already split up, so I didn't have time! I couldn't even warn King Elessar and I had to sneak in the back way!"  
  
"So, where is Captain Windsong?" Alathyn asked the prince, ignoring her friends for the moment.  
  
"She's at home today, as Evanyne and Nylaro should be."  
  
"We're fine, my lord." Said Evanyne, with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Well," Arwen stood from the top step she and Aragorn were sitting on in front of the thrones, interrupting anything anyone might have replied. Besides, she didn't quite like the way this 'Alathyn' was staring at the prince and was glad to see that her voice had broken the girl's concentration on doing so. "I'm going to see her then. I'll be back in a while."  
  
"Arwen," Legolas paused, waiting as she turned back to see what he wished of her attention. "Tell her I'm sorry."  
  
Carrying a soft smile, she nodded and went on her way.  
  
  
**TBC ...****  
  
**~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
**mirkwood-elf-2931 :**  
Ah good, I'm glad I could throw you all off! ;)_  
Replies to reviews:_**  
**-Ooo, those incidents certainly did sound like they sucked, Deana! And I agree that something like that isn't fun to go to sleep with, cuz' as soon as my arm started hurting I had to go to bed after posting the chapter and then my back and stomach started in hurting and I got all hot and I felt like I was going to throw up...but my mom said that can easily happen...so I really hate shots...to me the shot itself actually isn't the bad part, just the after affects! LOL  
-Did they ask you a bunch of 'yes' or 'no' questions and make you sign stuff when you got your shot, Sarah? I said 'no' to like all 10 or so questions and then I had to sign two forms! I've never had to before, so it was a little surprising, but I guess it's cuz' I'm 18 now...I haven't had a shot in two years and I only had to get a tetanus shot then, cuz' I had a spider bite! hehe  
-And thank you, Lyn, my arm is feeling fine now! And I see what you mean about Selihar in chapter 9, and I hope this can clear it up for you...when I said: '_he had felt at times like shouting it at them and telling them that anyone could see the two were meant for each other_' I meant, the way they acted around one another growing up that anyone could have seen that they liked each other as more than just friends...and now since word seems to get around quickly in Mirkwood, Selihar certainly knows that Landailyn and Legolas have revealed their feelings to one another in Lothlorien the year before, but he also knows that they still have no relationship and are just remaining friends, he was just glad they finally knew about each other's feelings and wondered to himself, if they would ever take that further.


	13. Chapter 13

**A CONSPIRACY UNMASKED**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931  
  
  
**CHAPTER 13  
  
  
**It had been a long time since Arwen had been to Landailyn's house. She and Thalawen hadn't even had the chance to go there before Thalawen's kidnapping and the journey to Isengard. She arrived where she thought it was, the house was familiar looking and once she knew she was in the right place, she knocked upon the single entrance door.  
  
A woman, tall and blonde of course, adorned in a gown of dark green answered. It was not Landailyn, although she much resembled her.  
  
"Good morning. Is Landailyn at home?"  
  
"Princess Arwen!" Andolan gasped. "Or should I say _Queen_ Arwen! Oh, we have not seen you in so long!" She hugged the young girl and welcomed her inside, by lightly pushing her with her hand against her back, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Good to see you again, my lady. I believe you can find Landailyn in her room. Since Legolas made her take the day off, she is going out of her mind with boredom. I was just thinking of putting her to work around here." Mylthar half joked to their guest.  
  
Arwen laughed. "A pleasure to see you as well. And if I know her, I don't believe she would turn that down, just so she could be doing something!"  
  
It was true; Landailyn was utterly bored. The day was not passing as quickly as she had hoped. She was very active as most Elves were, and would much rather be out doing something, anythingto keep useful, rather than lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Even her love of reading had not helped, when earlier she had tossed aside a book; she just couldn't keep her mind interested.  
  
But a double knock that came upon her bedroom door soon changed this.   
  
"Landailyn?"  
  
"Yes, mother?" She called dully.  
  
"There is someone here to see you."  
  
At that, her head, positioned at the foot of the bed, jerked up from the flat surface and her eyes stared for a long moment at the door. Who could it be here to see her? It was probably Legolas, she thought, hoping they were going to need her today after all.  
  
Arwen smiled at Andolan, as they both heard Landailyn jump up quickly from her bed, just before the older she-Elf disappeared down the hall and went back to her work in the kitchen. They knew Landailyn would consider this to be her 'highlight' of the day.  
  
She opened the doorway to her room, but it was not the prince. However, she was just as happy to see this person. "Arwen!" She threw her arms around her. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you but briefly last night!"  
  
Arwen grinned back at her, as the Silvan Elf let her go. "That's why I'm here. And I figured you could use some company."  
  
"Yes, it's _much _appreciated! Come in! Make yourself at home!"  
  
She did, wandering around the large room a bit, before seating herself at the foot of Landailyn's bed. Behind her, a cool northern wind blew the light green draping curtains of three tall windows, and in at her long dark hair, brushing some of it from her back up over her shoulders. At this, she turned her attention upon Landailyn's, surprised to see hers completely down from any braids and that she wore a long gray beaded dress instead of her usual tunics and leggings. Arwen wondered if she always wore elegant clothing when at home, for she had only been to her house four times now, not recalling what she had woren then, and had never seen Landailyn wearing anything but warrior attire outside of her home, with only very few exceptions. "By the way," She turned to another subject in her mind before it was forgotten. "Legolas sends his apology."  
  
At the mere mention of the prince, Landailyn sighed, dropping down at the head of the bed. "I'm not mad at him, as he probably thinks, but why did he have to give me the day off when I'm perfectly fine?"  
  
"Because he cares about you; he loves you and does not want to see you hurt in _any_ way."  
  
"I know, but some things he does can still annoy me to no end, just like when we were children." She said, folding her arms in front of her chest.  
  
The younger she-Elf chuckled. "You sound like Thala used to." She paused; realizing she had just spoke of her sister. She thought about Thalawen everyday, but until now, it had been six months since she hadn't even mentioned her aloud to anyone, not even Aragorn. "Do you realize that in two months it will be a year since she has left us."  
  
Landailyn only smiled; not a reaction most would have had at a sad memory as that was, but she was looking over at the newest object in her room that Arwen had yet to notice. "Yes, but I do not believe she has ever truly left us."  
  
Arwen glanced up at her friend. There was something about her tone and the smile on her face that told the Elven queen she must know something she wasn't telling her. Following her gaze to the nightstand beside the bed they sat on, she saw a thinly bound book and next to it, a vase. Nothing out of the ordinary, but it didn't register right away what was sitting in it and what significance it had.  
  
After returning home from Rohan, Landailyn had put the lily by itself in a clear glass vase, not bothering with any water.  
  
"That flower...it only comes from Gondor..." Arwen glanced at Landailyn once more, creasing her brows in slight confusion. This was just as Elladan had wondered, as she stared at it again in awe.  
  
"Indeed," She reached over to bring it out of its container. "The same type we threw in the river at Thala's memorial."  
  
At that moment, Arwen gasped, as she was handed the delicate flower. "But that would mean..."  
  
"She came to you in your dream, Arwen. It was really she." Landailyn released a short sigh, her smile disappearing. "On that day, ere we went out to fight the Orcs...you seen me come down the stairs from the second level, did you not?" Arwen was nodding, so she could go on. "I had been in Thalawen's guestroom. I went to see her because I hadn't seen her since three days before in the market, as she didn't even come to dinner that night like she said she was going to. I was angry with her and I yelled at her, because she wasn't spending time with her friends. She was too busy waiting and watching for a danger that might or might not come. She was only protecting us..."  
  
Arwen still did not know that Thalawen had foreseen the battle and Landailyn did not plan to mention it.  
  
"Oh, Landy. I had no idea..."  
  
"But in Rivendell I went to her house. I seemed to feel a strong connection with her, so I spoke to her." Her smile was slowly returning, as she explained further. "Accidentally, I fell asleep in a chair in her room...just after I asked her for forgiveness. The next morning Elladan woke me and he found that beside the chair; it has kept ever since and without water."  
  
"Thala left it for you."  
  
"That's what Elladan said."  
  
Silence overtook them for a time and eventually the captain was given back the flower and it was returned to its resting place. Then her face fell to take on a deep gloom. "Arwen? Can you keep a secret?"  
  
The younger woman stared at her. There was no delectation in Landailyn's voice this time; something was wrong. "Of course; anything."  
  
"I have recently overheard my mother and father...speaking of matters when they think I do not hear. They are going to leave for the Grey Havens."  
  
Arwen knew first hand what it was like to lose a parent. All of their friends did. She and the twin's mother was gone. Aragorn's father had died long ago and his mother more recently. Legolas' mother was also gone. And both of Thalawen's parents had left together for the Grey Havens, when she was just a child. Landailyn was the only one out of the seven of them who still had both of hers with her. For this she felt grateful that nothing had yet taken them away, but time was growing late for their kind to linger in this land.  
  
No one knew when every last Elf would be gone.  
  
A teardrop slipped in swiftness down Arwen's cheek, as she slowly blinked. She knew her own father would be leaving within the next year. She felt badly for Landailyn; the Wood-Elf did not yet know what it was like to lose even one parent.  
  
"I will not even be able to see them off at the harbor. If I hear them, I..." Her voice began to waver as she tried her best attempt to compose herself, although there were many tears she could not prevent from falling. "...I do not want to leave! Not yet, I can't!"  
  
Arwen arose from the end of the bed, coming to sit before the women that now almost appeared younger than she, bringing her trembling friend close. "Shhh, you're not going anywhere."  
  
Landailyn knew it was not truly her parent's choice; they would stay with their only child if they could. She was simply afraid to be alone for the rest of her days in Middle-earth with no family; to everyday come home to a silent empty house. She often wondered now, how Thalawen had done the same for so long.  
  
"Look at me, Landy." Arwen pulled away from the light haired Elf to look into her eyes, a hand gently on her cheek. "It is not your time. I feel you still have many years left here with your friends...with Legolas." She paused, a small smile forming across her red shaded lips. Arwen had not taken sides when it had come to Legolas loving the two newly acquainted friends. Even though she only wished her sister could have been happy before she had died, she still did not fault Legolas for where his true feelings lay.  
  
Landailyn shook her head. "But when my time does come...I'll never see you again...just like Thala."  
  
"Yes," Arwen swallowed hard, a small sigh to accompany it. "That may be true, but you'll always know that we were all best friends. She loved you, Landy, and so do I, and Aragorn and my brothers. You did know that they were also staying...?"  
  
She nodded. "They told me, when I was there to take Ezril."  
  
"They wish to maintain Rivendell as long as possible. They love it so much there."  
  
This made Landailyn smile. "Aye, it's a very beautiful and peaceful place. So was this forest...once..."  
  
"It still is." Arwen countered. "Thalawen thought of this realm as much as she did her own home. She told me she thought it was a magnificent place and wished to return here often."  
  
"Really?" Landailyn brightened, seeming very glad to hear that her friend had thought so much of she and Legolas' home, despite what dark existents tended to lie in other areas of it.  
  
Arwen could see how much her sister's opinions mattered to the military captain. Much in the same way they had always mattered to her, remembering the way she and Thalawen used to have their differences, especially in age, and how it had seemed forever before they finally became friends.  
  
"Arwen?"  
  
The queen had been looking away, lost in the memories of her past.  
  
"Tell me about Thala...please?"  
  
All Landailyn's troubled feelings over having an unwanted day off were forgotten, as the rest of the day was spent with the she-Elves telling each other many accounts of their childhoods and their friends, when they had not yet met one another.**  
  
  
TBC ...****  
  
**~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
**Thala:   
**DAMMIT! STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!!!!!  
  
**mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
**hahaha! I will talk about your character as much as I want, Thala! And you can't stop me! ;)  
Hmmm, sorry about that everyone...Thala was spending the night the weekend after I posted chapter 11 and she was reading ahead since I was done with the next few chapters, and decided to put that note in for me! LOL Also we were working on our Pirates of the Caribbean fic...that we're having as much difficulty writing and even more difficulty titling as Thala is having with the prequel!  
But let's see, 'A Conspiracy Unmasked' is from the 5th chapter's name in The Fellowship of the Ring...'An Unexpected Journey' was changed from the first chapter in The Hobbit, called: An Unexpected Party...and 'Shadow in the Trees' was made up from the fight between Landailyn and Thalawen in its 13th chapter, cuz' at that point Thalawen was all in black and up in a treetop and that's when she first reveals herself as being turned evil and tries to kill her friend. So, there isn't really much left that pertains to the prequel from anymore chapter titles of the books or any other Tolkien book I have...but I'm sure we'll think of something quickly enough, cuz' even if the stories were ready to begin posting, they couldn't come out until they were titled of course...and Pirates of the Caribbean is different, cuz' the only book I have for it has no chapter names to give me ideas! :(  
Anyway, hope everyone has a good Easter, cuz' I won't be posting again till next Wednesday like usual!


	14. Chapter 14

**A CONSPIRACY UNMASKED**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931  
  
  
**CHAPTER 14  
  
  
**Darkness had completely fallen, before it was that Arwen returned to the palace and into the guestroom that she and Aragorn shared. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she heard her husband enter a few minutes later.**  
**  
"Hey, finally back, huh? How was Landailyn?"  
  
"She's all right..." The Half-Elf replied, but said nothing more.  
  
"Arwen? What's wrong?" He came around to see her face, noting that she was biting her bottom lip and he knew it to always mean that she was troubled over something.   
  
She stared up at her husband for a long moment, before adverting her eyes to her hands folded in her lap. "I cannot tell you." She murmured.  
  
Aragorn's eyebrows creased, a baffled smile leaving him as quickly as it forced its way onto his lips. "Cannot tell me? Oh come on, you know you can tell me _anything_."  
  
Arwen sighed, making a face. She would have to tell him, as she knew he would only keep after her until she did anyway. "Alright, Landailyn asked me not to say anything, as it is _personal_, but at least you're a close friend of hers, like I. Her parents are soon leaving for the West. There, glad?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Aragorn simply looked up, while Arwen rounded half way to see Legolas standing in the doorway directly behind, wondering if he had heard right in the fast paced speech Arwen had used.  
  
"They're going to the Grey Havens?" He stepped inside the room that was decorated just as beautifully as his own, his questioning stare fixed firmly on the she-Elf.  
  
"Yes, she overheard them talking about it."  
  
Now feeling a little ashamed for pressing this 'secret' out of his wife, the Human asked quietly, a sudden thought that was produced by this news and the prince being present. "Do you think your father will leave with them?"  
  
"I don't know." Legolas had automatically began pondering this himself. If Thranduil left with Andolan and Mylthar, he would then become the new King of Mirkwood. And he didn't know if he was quite yet ready for it or not.  
  
Seeing as how the two already knew the secret she was suppose to keep, Arwen found herself revealing a little more. "She wishes she could accompany them and see them off as far as the harbor…but she fears what is the inevitable once having heard the mewing of a gull…or even to see the Sea for that matter."  
  
Legolas looked alarmed at those possibilities. Backing out of the room, he announced where he was heading. "I must go speak with my father."  
  
"Great," Arwen turned back to Aragorn. "Now look what you've done. Landy is not going to be very happy with me."  
  
The Human breathed a small laugh, sitting with her and putting and arm around her shoulders. "Sorry."  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
"Father," The prince had found him almost immediately and now stood face to face with him in the Great Hall. "Andolan and Mylthar are leaving for Mithlond."  
  
Thranduil merely looked down, turning to walk away. "Yes, they are setting out in a matter of days."  
  
"You knew?" Legolas followed a few steps, before the grim lord ceased and turned back to face the young Elf.  
  
"While you and Landailyn were gone to the mountains, they came often to talk. They were going to tell her sooner, but it is hard for them. And she was so happy, as we all were that every one of our warriors came home this time." He started to turn away again.  
  
"Father?" The prince dreaded the coming question he was determined to ask, but he had to know. "Are you leaving with them?"  
  
The king's look grew softer, as he stopped and rounded back on his son once more. He could see a boyish fear hidden deep in Legolas' eyes. A fear of also losing his only relative left in Middle-earth. A fear of becoming more than he felt he could handle, even though Thranduil had faith in him. "No, my son," He placed his hands on the wrists of Legolas' crossed arms, squeezing them with affection. "I am not leaving. Not for some time yet."  
  
There was a visible relief in the prince that his father smiled at.  
  
"But when and if I do," He continued. "Do not doubt that you cannot run this kingdom by yourself. You have learned well from what I have taught you, and I assure you it is not_ that _hard."  
  
Legolas breathed a small laugh, for the moment his head hanging, eyes going to the floor.  
  
"And you always have Landailyn, you know."  
  
At this, the prince looked up in time to see the king disappear from the room down the eastern hallway in the direction of his study. And just what exactly did his father mean by this? He wondered, as he headed back to Arwen and Aragorn's guestroom to let them know what he had found out.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
"Well, looks like you have to wait a while before you become a king." Smiled Aragorn, slapping Legolas on the back, who simply looked relieved over the whole matter.  
  
"Oh, I forgot before," Arwen suddenly blurted. "Landy says that she's not mad at you...just annoyed."  
  
Legolas half smiled. "I just didn't want her to overdoing it, in case of a relapse from her concussion…"  
  
"Of course, and that's what I told her you felt." The queen sighed. "But you know how_ all _of you tend to not make any sort of deal about an injury, which is exactly what makes it hard on the rest of us and each other. I can't believe Landailyn has taken after you two..."  
  
Both smiling at this, the king and prince shrugged, as if to say they were sorry, but couldn't help the way they were.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
"Landailyn! Something came for you!" Andolan took the package she held carefully to the long table they usually dined at, waiting for her daughter to open it herself.  
  
"What came?" Asked Landailyn and Mylthar nearly at the same time, when they both entered the room from different areas.  
  
The elder of the two she-Elves held out her hands to the parchment wrapped object in a presenting gesture.  
  
Landailyn eyed it, sitting down across from her mother. On the parchment was written the date it was given to its carrier, and who it was for, Captain Landailyn Windsong of Eryn Lasgalen, and in the middle rested the symbol of the House of Elrond. Instantly, Landailyn had guessed in her mind at what it was, and had no doubt that that guess was correct. Though disguised, the shape and size of it was familiar nonetheless. Almost cautiously, she proceeded to unwrap it.  
  
"A book?" Voiced Andolan, searching the young captain's face for an answer.  
  
It was indeed what she thought it had been, and it was not just any book. "This was Thalawen's journal."   
  
Her parents nodded in silent understanding, letting her read the letter that sat upon the leather cover.  
  
_Landailyn,  
  
I truly know not how soon your next desire to visit Imladris will come, and this item I would have delivered myself, but it seems these days I am more occupied than usual, as the day I leave for the Sea, I fear, grows ever closer. Therefore, I have decided that the gift you gave me of better understanding my late daughter should at last rest in your hands alone. I believe if it were Thalawen's choice she would want you to have it, if not her sister, and apparently she has made that choice with her last entry. Please, young one, do not have the hesitancy to read it, if you are willing.  
  
Hanned lle, _[Thank you,]_  
Elrond_  
  
Landailyn laid the letter inside the pulled back cover of the handwritten book, but before she could even attempt to turn another page, her father's voice alerted the room.  
  
"Landailyn, there's something we need to discuss with..."  
  
"I already know." She interrupted quietly, not looking up at either of them, instead messing with a corner of the journal, her eyes staying glued to it. "Why are you leaving me?"  
  
Stunned, the elder couple looked at one another, then back at their daughter.  
  
Andolan was the first to speak up, taking a deep breath to control her emotions. "Do you remember that trip we took two months ago to Lorien? It happened on the journey back, just before the Gladden River. They were flying westward overhead."  
  
The captain's mouth gaped. They had heard gulls, yet they had not set out before this? "But why have you waited to...?"  
  
"It has been difficult to tell you, Landailyn." Mylthar tried to explain. "But we _will_ be leaving within a few days now."  
  
Landailyn nodded, trying her best not to shed a tear. "Please, when you pass through Imladris on your way, tell Lord Elrond that I deeply thank him." Then excusing herself, she left the table for the privacy of her room with her new possession in hand.  
  
Mylthar pulled his wife close, as a quiet sob broke from her. "I do not wish to leave her like this..."  
  
"I hate this too, my love, I do...but we have to go, I feel we have lingered too long as it is."  
  
"We have." She whispered. "Our hearts pull with the longing, as much was someday expected of, but I did not expect it to also hurt as much as it does to leave our only child."  
  
"At least it is a comfort that she will be able to take care of herself...and you know Legolas will, especially now that it has become clear they are deeply in love."  
  
Andolan couldn't help but smile at that. "Aye, and even better that they now know it of one another."  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
At last, Landailyn's routine went back to normal, as quite happily she returned to her duties.  
  
However, she still avoided Legolas, mostly to be amusingly spiteful, but to also actually spend some time with her new students. And during her second day back, she walked with two in particular from the group outside the palace grounds among the wood, but as of this moment they were heading back for the daily training.  
  
"I never had the chance to thank the both of you and tell you before how well you handled our situation. As well as you and your friends' futures looking promising by the standards of the army of Mirkwood."  
  
"Really?! We're good enough?!"  
  
Landailyn beamed brightly at the boy's signs of excitement. Again, such in a hurry to grow up, she thought. "So far, Nylaro, yes. All fifteen new soldiers will complete the training in no time. Just...please try not to deliberately disobey anyone's orders." She warned them now, in case there were any 'young, foolish intentions' to do so in their minds for the future. "Things like that most of the time do not sit well with your elders, you know."  
  
"We won't, we promise!" Nylaro quickly assured her, looking over to see Evanyne agreeing with him, and knowing the captain was reminding him that he had done exactly that, when he had returned to the palace to aid her, instead of going home where it was safe.  
  
She sighed, trying to hide a smile. "Please, see that that is kept to from now on."  
  
Their first encounters with Landailyn had been uneasy, for none of them had known her at all then, but now that they had seen how reasonable and good hearted she was, having spent a little time with her, the two were really beginning to like their superior and would not take advantage of her kindness and risk breaking her trust in them, as others might have done.  
  
"Landailyn,"  
  
A voice from behind ceased their laggard steps, just before they crossed the bridge over the Forest River.  
  
"Father?" The captain spun around, brows together in slight confusion. "Mother? What...?" Then she took a better look at them and realized how they were clothed and that they each had their horse with them. She shook her head. "No..."  
  
"Yes, dear, it is time."  
  
As this was stated, more Elves from the city that were leaving came to wait for Andolan and Mylthar, already having said their goodbyes to any family they were 'temporarily' leaving behind. And then the gates of the palace were opened to reveal a large group coming forth, led by Thranduil, Legolas, Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
No one had told Landailyn that today was the day. Her wide, stunned eyes followed only her parents, as both distributed hugs in their farewell to everyone else. She hardly even heard the words exchanged, as her sobs could not be contained and she let them out freely as they came.  
  
Beside her, Evanyne and Nylaro lowered their heads to stare at the ground sadly.  
  
"Nearly five millennia you have been a loyal friend, Mylthar, son of Vahlthar." Smiled Thranduil. "You served my father and I well, and I know what he would say if he were here now. You were one of the best, a great soldier, and your daughter now follows in your footsteps. Oropher would thank you, as I do, for standing with your kinsman through hard times."  
  
"No, my lord...my friend, thank _you_. It was an honor. Oropher was a great king, you also followed in your father's footsteps and I know Legolas will do the same." The slightly older Elf smiled back, placing a hand over his heart and clasping the Elven-king's shoulder.  
  
"You have always been her best friend, Legolas. And we are grateful she has such friends as all of you." Landailyn's mother looked from the prince to Arwen and Aragorn beside him. "She loves you all so much." She paused, looking back sorrowfully over at the dark haired she-Elf. "And we only wish we could have had the chance to meet Thalawen, when she was here; we know that Landailyn was very fond of her. Watch after her for us?" The latter was said to Legolas, as much as to the king and queen.   
  
The three watched Andolan, nodding with much sadness upon their faces.  
  
"You have my word." Said the prince, staring seriously into her hopeful eyes with this promise.  
  
At last, Mylthar came to embrace his daughter very tightly, placing a kiss upon her forehead.  
  
And when Andolan had finally collected herself, she did the same. Only in stepping back, she cocked her head to the left; the smile she held for her daughter was faint and sad. "Do not grieve, my child."  
  
"How can I not? When I love you...both, so much..." She nearly whispered, looking back and forth between them.  
  
"Well, just always know that we love you _very_ much too, Landailyn. And no matter if at times in the past we were disapproving of anything in your life, we were proud of you always, and now even more for what you have become. A fine warrior and captain, but most of all a strong, wise, beautiful young woman. You know this farewell is not forever."  
  
"No," Andolan agreed with her husband. "We will see one another again...someday, when it is _your_ time."  
  
They glanced over and nodded respectively to the Elven-king and his son, and the Human king and his wife before turning with their white steeds and heading down the Path to join the other departing Elves.  
  
Just before the thickness of the trees began, they stopped to look back one last time; to smile at none other there than their daughter. More than anything they hated leaving her so broken, but they would wait for the day when they would see her smile again, when they would reunite as a family across the Sea.  
  
Legolas had moved up silently behind her, and now put a consoling hand on her shoulder.  
  
But the moment Landailyn's parents were out of sight's range, she left her position and headed for what was now her very own house.  
  
"She wishes to be alone." Said Arwen, quickly and quietly, before the prince had a chance to even think of going after her.  
  
Legolas closed his watery eyes. He wanted to be there for her like the day of Thalawen's death, the last time he had known her to have cried, but it was hard when she would now rather be isolated from any comfort at all.  
  
  
**TBC ...****  
  
**~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
**mirkwood-elf-2931 :**  
I talked about you again, Thala! Twice! hahaha! And you wondered why we made you slightly 'crazy' in our PotC fic...cuz' here you are having so much fun with it! ;) So yes everyone, that strange line "Ye said ye liked it, didncha?" comes from her character saying it to mine! Sorry that you'll have to wait quite a while to find out why! There's over 20,000 words to that story so far, but it's almost like it's a bunch of random stuff and I don't know how to put it all together!  
Well anyway, Landailyn got Thalawen's journal back...and now her parents are gone. She just doesn't get a break, huh? LOL Wait till you see what happens in the next chapter though! Chapter 15 will be the last one by the way! At least it will be longer, like this one was! Both over 2,700 words a piece!


	15. Chapter 15

**A CONSPIRACY UNMASKED**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931  
  
  
**CHAPTER 15**_  
  
  
_July was already upon them. The gardens were lush in healthy greens and colorful blooms and every day was more beautiful than the one before, the sun shining brightly, the shade cool and inviting, and the light breezes calming.  
  
In and around the Elven realm, all things went back to normal as usual. Though only six days had passed since the deaths of the traitorous Elves, and three days since the leaving of Landailyn's parents. But Mirkwood's present guests, Arwen and Aragorn, were there for the month. Or possibly the next two, as they simply weren't planning on going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
"I think I'm going to turn in early, if we're done." Legolas announced from the other side of Thranduil's desk, trying to hide a yawn from his father. Besides, he wanted to be up early to spend time with Aragorn, Arwen and Landailyn, if she wasn't busy or still avoiding him.  
  
But the prince was caught, as Thranduil smiled having easily seen his only half hidden yawn. They had been up the last two nights straight in the older lord's study, hour after hour of tense formal matters involving other lands and their kingdom, and the king himself had grown tired sometime ago, but business was business, it was important and there was a lot of it to be cared for, even though these days there wasn't as much as there used to be.  
  
"Yes, we're done for the time being, my son. Off to bed with you then."  
  
Legolas grinned, his father had spoken to him like when he was a child, but he didn't complain and bid the elder Elf a good night's rest.  
  
But no more than the Elven prince had closed his chamber doors, glad that he no longer had guards stationed outside of them, a small knock sounded upon one. Casually, Legolas reopened it, thinking it only to be someone like Selihar wanting to know if he needed anything before bed, but it was not.  
  
"Good evening. May I come in?" The person asked, but without really waiting for him to answer, they stepped inside the room, and walked to the middle, before spinning back around to face him and take in the elaborate bedroom fit for a prince.  
  
Legolas was surprised by this forceful action. None of the staff or guards had ever done anything without clear consent from either lord first. Then again, this person was new and young. But he recalled that before she had seemed concerned with what people could get away with in front of royalty. "Alathyn, for the last time, is there something you wish from me?" And there it was again, he thought, as she now walked slowly toward him, that 'eerie' smile that gave him a strange uncomfortable feeling.  
  
"Oh yes, there is. Have you really not noticed by now?"_  
  
_Instinctively, he backed away, letting go of the doorknob, as she came closer yet. "What? What are you...doing...?" He began again.  
  
Alathyn studied the look he was giving her, almost as if he were afraid, and her smile suddenly disappeared. "Wait...it's her, isn't it?" She spoke the latter words calmly, but with haste.  
  
The prince's brows furrowed deeply. "Who?"  
  
"Landailyn. She's the one you love...your heart belongs to her."  
  
Legolas hesitated and then he caught on. Wondering how he could have completely missed what was obviously happening and realized that this was the reason for the she-Elf's odd conversation with him in camp near Emyn-nu-Fuin. "It does..."  
  
"I understand." She murmured, slipping quickly from the room.  
  
"Wait!" He made for the hallway to catch up with her. "Alathyn!"  
  
The girl stopped and faced him out of respect as her lord, although she would much rather have kept going on her way.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, but I've already been through this once with another friend of mine..."  
  
"Then I too am sorry, my lord. And no disrespect toward the captain of course, I was not faulting her." She started to turn and leave, but stopped again. "You know, if you love her so much, then maybe you should spend more time with her. Since her parents left, I'm sure she's feeling very alone. She _has_ been a little depressed lately. And it could be why she didn't report in today." With nothing further, Alathyn quickly bowed her head and left him to stand there to contemplate her words.  
  
Several things ran through Legolas' mind as he stood there.  
  
Why in Middle-earth wasn't Landailyn on duty? Had something happened to her _again_? And why did everyone keep mentioning her to him? First Selihar, then his father, of course Andolan had, but now Alathyn? And why did they always walk away before he could answer? It felt as though everyone now wanted to see he and Landailyn together. He knew his father and Landailyn's parents had since the day they had met, but unfortunately for Andolan and Mylthar, they had never gotten to see this before they had to leave.  
  
The prince sighed. Alathyn was right; he needed to see her _now_.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
She hated it, this silence, this stillness that ever surrounded her now.  
  
Landailyn sat at her dining table, staring ahead out a darkened window directly in line with her chair, while laggardly tracing a finger throughout the designs in the wooden tabletop. A practically untouched mug of tea rested near her left arm, and again she had pushed a book aside, when it couldn't help take her mind off her troubles. She would have begun reading Thalawen's journal, but that particular detailed book dug up too many memories she'd rather not relive at the moment.  
  
Absently, she shook her head; eyes intended to be closed only for a second.  
  
And that second was all that was needed for who lurked in back of her, catching the last mistake she would ever make in a mirror on the opposite wall next to the very window his victim had just been looking out of.  
  
A sharp, almost painful gasp came up from Landailyn's throat, as something thin was wrapped around her neck from behind.  
  
"You took my brother's life, 'Captain', and now you're going to pay for it with yours!" A voice hissed into her right ear.  
  
Automatically, her hands shot up to try to pull the stiff rope forward to keep air leaking into her lungs, she ever tried to stand up, but her attacker didn't give her the time to do so. Jerking sideways with the ends of the rope, he threw her easily to the right of her chair onto the floor. And before she could get away, he was right there holding her down by her neck, this time with his hands.  
  
She had thought his voice had sounded slightly familiar, and now that she got a look at his face, she knew this larger male had spoken the truth. His brother had been in fact Wingdun, but more truth be told, Landailyn hadn't killed him. She would like to have taken credit for killing both servants, but she couldn't. That was Legolas' and Nylaro's alone, but she would never tell anyone different.  
  
"Why?! Why did you have to go and ruin his plan?! It was a good plan, you know!"  
  
"No," She choked out. "It wasn't!" She knew there was no way she was getting the heavy Elf off with her own strength, which is when her left hand then quickly slipped from view, as she brought out a hidden dagger and forced its six inch blade deep into the left side of his chest.  
  
With a loud howl in agony, the Elf shot upright and fell backward off of her.  
  
She sat up, pulling the rope over her head that had first been used to choke her.  
  
"Landailyn?!" Someone else had entered into the house, and they stood in the entrance that was now wide open, not believing the scene they'd just caught the end of. "Are you all right?!"  
  
"Yes...I just..." She paused, taking a deep breath. Crawling forward to see if the sibling of her former captor was truly dead; then cleaned and placed her knife back in her left boot. This Elf now never went without a weapon upon her somewhere, not after what had happened with Faeroth. "I need to go explain this to your father." And she rose to her feet to go out the front way.  
  
Despite being frozen with shock before, the prince was now following right behind. "Landailyn...what was that about...?" Obviously she had been assaulted, and perhaps unawares, but he had no idea why or who this Elf was for that matter.  
  
"He thought it was I who killed Wingdun; it was his brother...he was getting revenge."  
  
Legolas' gaping mouth closed. "Don't worry about telling Father, I'll relate to him what I walked in on, and we'll have someone come for the body. And hey, why did you not come in today?"  
  
"Didn't feel like it." She shrugged, stepping back in to shut the door and walk further out to the south end of the spacious porch. She wasn't lying, she had been feeling a little drained and it didn't help that her headaches were still coming and going as they pleased. She just didn't want her younger soldiers to see her this way, when she couldn't help it.  
  
This answer was the least ever expected and took the prince by complete surprise. And this was the same she-Elf, he thought, that had been mad when he wouldn't _let_ her come in after her last trying experience? This was not like her at all. For the moment, he shook this off, vowing to take it up in their conversation again later. "Okay, well, that's not really the_ main _reason I'm here anyway...there's something I wish to ask you."  
  
Landailyn nodded casually, taking no real notice of anything unusual in the way he now acted and spoke. Normally he would be more concerned and pressing about the previous matter and would be questioning and advising her on it. She sighed. "Ask away."  
  
"This may seem strange, but...has anyone been mentioning me a lot to you lately?"  
  
"Mentioning you?"  
  
"Yes, as in 'you should go find Legolas and see him' or 'that you always have Legolas'...something along those lines."  
  
She thought hard through the mind fogging throb in her head before replying, trying her best to remember anything anyone might have said to her about the prince over the last few weeks. "Well, my parents did before they left, but you know them...and your father."  
  
"Exactly! Father was one of those who mentioned you! When I heard your parents were leaving, I went to ask him if he was going with them. And after he told me he wasn't and that he didn't doubt I could handle the kingdom if he did, as he was leaving the room his exact words were: 'And you always have Landailyn, you know'."  
  
The she-Elf's head rose and her eyes widened, but her back remained turned. She knew that for her this could mean two different things. "What do you think he really meant by that?" This was asked in an almost fearful toned whisper.  
  
The prince had wondered this at first all the same, but now he wished _not_ to say aloud what he now knew his father's words only could have meant. Now that he thought more about it, he knew it meant this from the tone the older lord had used. Legolas didn't want to tell Landailyn that she could become the queen Mirkwood hadn't seen in years and help him rule the Elven forest realm, not after recalling her words to him in Minas Tirith. They had a friendship to maintain and faithfully keep to. Yes, she would remain the captain if he was ever to become king, at least this was what he thought she would want.  
  
"Again," She finally faced him. "You know our parents, they were always trying to bring us together..."  
  
The prince said nothing, only looked up from the wooden planks of the porch to gaze at her pale, slender form. He wondered if it was just the silvery-blue light of the full moon on her softly glowing skin, or just now that he was thinking more on his love for her, that made her more beautiful than ever right at this moment. He looked back down, almost sadly.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Remember what you said to me in Minas Tirith?"  
  
"There were many things I said in Minas Tirith..." She said lowly, also looking downward and running a hand over the railing to her right.  
  
"The night you said you loved me."  
  
Landailyn's head jerked over and she stared at him hesitantly. After a moment she wanted to look away, but there was something she was trying to read in his eyes through the darkness.  
  
Taking a step forward, Legolas continued softly. "Your mother told me to take care of you for her and your father. And besides her, someone recently reminded me that I should spend more time with you..." He couldn't help it. He wanted to keep their friendship so badly just as she did, yet part of him, well most of him had also always wanted so much more for their relationship, but apparently he had kept pushing it aside, which led him to become unsure of his feelings. "Because I really do love you, Landailyn."  
  
"I love you too, Legolas. As a friend..."  
  
"No, not just as a friend! Don't you see we both want the same thing, but we're too afraid to seriously admit it to ourselves, let alone each other?"  
  
"But don't _you_ see that I can't?! Nearly everyone I was close to is either gone or will be soon! I can't lose you too!" Irrepressible tears dripped from her cheeks onto her tunic collar. She was already close to Legolas, but not as close as she could get, for if she lost him in any way, she knew it would be the end of her.  
  
Legolas saw the moisture from her eyes and took another step to pull her to him.  
  
He knew she was only so emotional right now, because she was still trying to get over being without her parents, and he, like all of their friends, knew what it could be like. He realized now why she was not herself; the grief of lost loved ones and those she would be leaving behind forever was wearing on her, and no telling how long it had been. Perhaps her parents' leave of Middle-earth had finally pulled the last thread. But time, and maybe even love was all she needed, and he vowed with all his heart to do everything he could to help her deal with these unwanted life alterations.  
  
"I hate change! I want things to be the way they were before!"  
  
"Shh, I know. So do I...but one thing I will _never_ regret is our confessions about how we really feel. You may think so right now, because of everything that has happened recently, but you didn't lose me, Landailyn, and you're not going to. You promised me that once too, remember?"  
  
The sobs on his shoulder let up and Landailyn moved back. Sniffling, she wiped her cheeks, but did not make eye contact with him. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to tell him he didn't know that that were true and just because she had also said it didn't mean he wouldn't somehow lose her either. But since she was not looking at him, she didn't see the small smile spread across his face.  
  
Placing a hand under her chin, Legolas lifted up her head, forcing her to look at him and simply and quickly leaned forward.  
  
And for the first time, their lips touched.  
  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
  
"Aragorn...?"  
  
The king turned from the east on his heel, to see his wife facing the opposite direction a few feet away, appearing to be studying something in the western distance through the trees. "What?" He was suddenly visible at her left side.  
  
The two had left the palace grounds for a casual night stroll in the wooded city. Everything seemed and literally felt quiet and at rest, very peaceful. A warm wind barely blew and the clear, vast sky shined with millions of silver dots above. But one thing seemed out of place in their current surroundings, and Arwen could very well see it not more than twenty yards away.  
  
"Are you seeing what I'm seeing on Landailyn's front porch?" With almost bulging eyes, she pointed straight in front of them.  
  
"It depends. Are you seeing our two friends..." Aragorn stopped, just realizing what they were actually doing. "Uh...oh, uh..."  
  
Arwen's mouth was also wide open, as she grinned. "Ooooh! This is great!" She grabbed his right arm with both hands and squeezed. "Is it not?"  
  
The Dunedan nodded. "I only have one word for this. Finally!"  
  
  
**THE END****  
  
**~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
**mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
**Well, Landailyn was attacked from behind again! That Elf just needs to keep her senses wary at all times I guess! At least she didn't get captured or anything this time! ;)  
-Oh no! Not you too, Lyn! Good luck on your new job though!  
-Yes, Abbey, I think about half way through writing the story I planned on hooking Legolas and Landailyn up at the end like I did! And I know I left it as a sort of cliffhanger, but somehow I don't think Landailyn will be refusing that kiss! ;)  
-Sorry, Kate, that I didn't make them go to Rivendell! And yes, we do know what Alathyn wanted, don't we? Cuz' you were right that she wanted Legolas! That 'eerie smile' she kept giving him was actually a seductive smile, but Legolas didn't know that and couldn't quite figure out why it made him so uncomfortable! He was just subconsciously being 'faithful' to Landailyn! LOL  
Well, sorry to say this is probably the last story in this little series, except for the prequel. Which I'm not actually co-writing by the way, but I will pop in now and then to write author's notes on it with Thala. But unless I think of something else, there won't be another Lord of the Rings fic written by me, but I promise to let everyone know if I do write another! Just read my profile and you'll see if one has been posted or I will tell you up in my bio toward the bottom where it says: I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T!!! about anything that is coming soon!  
Anyway, hope you all enjoyed that shorter story! Yeah I know, I wish it could have been longer too, cuz' I know that's what you're all thinking! But thanks a million once again for all the reviews! You guys are all so great!  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
_Prequel to 'Shadow in the Trees' coming soon ...  
  
_THALAWEN AND ARWEN PREQUEL - (still no title yet)  
  
**The entries from Thalawen's journal written throughout her life. Going into the story of she and Arwen's childhood and how the two became friends and the events thereafter of her growing up.  
  
**~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
And finally, welcome to the pronunciations of all 32 names used in my little trilogy that do not belong to Tolkien! LOL (_this will not include whatever names are going to be used in the prequel that Thala is writing_) The ones that I did not create myself were found on various name generators on the internet! Some of these characters were mentioned only once by their name, and as you all know some went into detail and you got to know them! I know some are obvious and aren't hard to figure out, but I just felt you all would like to know how they were said exactly, as I have been asked before...anyway, just say them quickly without the dashes and they will sound just like the normal spelling looks!**  
  
ELVES: **  
Landailyn ~ Lan-duh-lin / Landy ~ Lan-dee  
Thalawen ~ Thall-uh-win / Thala ~ Thall-uh  
Mylthar ~ Mill-thar   
Andolan ~ An-duh-lin  
Thalthan ~ Thall-thun  
Selihar ~ Sell-uh-har  
Teredith ~ Tear-uh-dith  
Daelys ~ Day-liss  
Calatria ~ Cah-lahh-tree-uh  
Romendis ~ Row-min-dis  
Dayinar ~ Day-uh-nar  
Evanyne ~ Eh-vuh-nine  
Nylaro ~ Ny-lair-o  
Echorren ~ Ek-or-ren  
Alathyn ~ Al-uh-thin  
Laianna ~ Lay-aw-na  
Palan ~ Pal-lin  
Ornir ~ Or-near  
Rokko ~ Row-co  
Myael ~ My-a-ill  
Wingdun ~ Wing-done  
Rembaryn ~ Rem-bar-rin  
Gildan ~ Gill-din  
Senfilir ~ Sin-fil-lear  
Vahlthar ~ Val-thar  
  
**HUMANS:**  
Faeroth ~ Fay-er-roth  
  
**HORSES: **  
Evalanir ~ Uh-vall-lah-near  
Athron ~ Ahh-thron  
Nathril ~ Nahh-thrill  
Ezril ~ Ehz-rill  
Ahadathyn ~ Uh-had-uh-thin  
  
**WEAPONS:**  
Carafang ~ Car-uh-fang****


End file.
